


Celexxxtial Wizards

by HeroFizzer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Group, Multi, f/f - Freeform, interracial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Imagine Fairy Tail, but with wizards. That is, wizards that work off of sexual energy, with their powers also highly related to sex. These are the stories to come from that alternate universe.





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you done yet?”

“Hang on, I'm still deciding...”

“You've had plenty of time to decide, now come on, make up your mind!”

Erza Scarlet sighs of frustration, her arms crossed as she watches her fellow guild member Lucy Heartfilia fiddle around the sorcerer's shop, looking at the key selection with intrigue. “So many potential celexxxtial summons to choose from...” Lucy ponders, “but what could I really use?”

“I think you'd have enough summons for you to play with.” Erza speaks up, approaching Lucy's side. “How many keys do you have again?”

“So I'm a greedy little girl, sue me.” Lucy says with a grin. “I like the idea of having so many of them gang bang me, wouldn't you?”

“If I had your power, maybe.” Erza shrugs. “But I can get a room's attention just by changing the armor I wear. The people in said room may not be a bull man or a sexy maiden, but I know they'll give me a thrill regardless.”

“Not looking like that, of course.” Lucy points at Erza's current attire, which is her trademark armored top and a knee-length blue skirt. “C'mon, are you so worried about showing off the goods when you're not horny?”

“Let them fantasize, I say. I don't want to give away too much, unlike you,” Erza says with a wink. Though Lucy knows she's joking, she does have a point, as her current outfit was nothing more than red high heels, a light-green skirt that goes down low enough to cover her crotch, and a pink strapless top that barely covers her busty chest. 

“I like to let them look when they can't touch.” Lucy says before sticking her tongue out. “Besides, they have to see this whip, right?” she asks, patting the rolled up whip attached to her hip. “They should know better than to mess with me.”

Erza chuckles. “It's funny how you're acting all tough and superior, yet I've never once watched you dominate anyone. I should know...” The redhead wizard wraps her arms around the blonde, catching Lucy off guard. “That's why you have that maid call you princess all the time, isn't it?”

“Erza, stoooop...” Lucy giggles under her breath. “You're making the shop keep mad.”

“Like I care.”

“Ugh, you wizards...” sighs the shop keep, burying his reddened face under his hand, “what is it about all of you that makes your minds forever in the gutters?”

“It's part of our talents.” Erza says, allowing Lucy out of her grip. “Our magic relies heavily on our libidos, often the strongest having the most intense.”

“And nobody in Fairy Tail has a greater libido than Erza here, right?” laughs Lucy, giving Erza's behind a smack.

“Don't do that again.” Erza says calmly.

“Yes mistress.” cowers the blonde. After she picks out her silver key, Lucy pays for the item with her and Erza leaving the embarrassed shop keep behind, his aging face still flustered from the girls' dirty talk.

“Get into the retail business, dad said...” he mumbles, “try selling magic products, he said. If only he told me how sexually open they were...”

##

“I can't believe the closest magic shop has to be so far away from the guild headquarters.” Lucy sighs exhaustively as she and Erza walk through the forest path between towns. “So we're allowed to have a place in town, but they can't sell the merchandise? That's pretty messed up!”

“I agree with you, but that's only because of the silly rules they have.” Erza responds. “Because of their sexual nature magic can't be sold there without being labeled as a sex shop. Fortunately for us, the next town over has more lax laws.”

“I just hate that the only way there is traveling through this forest.” admits the blonde. “Who knows what kind of creeps might be walking around here?”

That remark makes Erza raise an eyebrow. “Seriously? You're a celexxxtial wizard with an eager libido, but you're still worried about running into creeps?”

“Creeps are gross and not sexy, okay?!” Lucy shouts at the redhead. “And I still wanna give my consent, thank yooOOOOOU!”

With the two distracted in their talks, Lucy misses the trap laid out for them, a net covered by a thin layer of dirt. Erza stops in her tracks, looking up at the net Lucy finds herself trapped inside. The blonde cries out, struggling to break free from the netting. “Lucy! Are you okay?!”

“I'm fine, but I wish I were trapped more comfortably in here!” whines the blonde, as Erza notes her legs have fallen through the net's surprisingly large holes. This has of course caused the rope to catch between her legs, riding her underwear into Lucy's groin.

“Dammit...” Erza groans, holding her hand out to summon her sword. “Give me a second, I'll have you out in-”

“You're not getting anyone out of anything!”

Erza turns around, finding a group of bandits approaching her and the trapped Lucy. The redhead stands at a stance, ready to take on the group. At first glance they definitely seem to be creeps, although there are oddly two females in the total of five bandits encircling her. Among the bandits is a tall, muscular black man, a lanky white man with short yet spiky red hair, a brown haired woman wearing a pink bandana, a tanned woman with dark black hair and a yellow skull cap, and a man in all blue wearing a sleeveless vest with goggles resting on his forehead.

“Lookit what we got here, folks.” says the red haired man, grinning wickedly. “Two ladies all lost in the woods and one of them got stuck in our trap.”

“We're not lost in the woods!” Erza shouts with an overly cartoony expression of anger. “What do you even want, anyway? Money?”

“Money, sure, whatever you guys are willing to offer.” chuckles the black man. “And you girls are looking mighty fine. Maybe you'd be willing to offer those bodies up as well?”

“...Okay, Lucy, you've made your point.” admits Erza.

“I TOLD YOU!” shouts the blonde wizard.

The brown hair girl snickers. “They got some nice clothes on 'em too, Jace. Maybe we can rip 'em off their bodies and force them to leave the forest naked?”

“I wouldn't mind the armor on the redhead, how about you Kim?” laughs the black haired girl.

“She's looking damn fine, that's for sure.” says the black skinned bandit, stepping towards Erza. “Lotta muscle on that figure. I think she'd be in good for some dark chocolate.”

“That's quite a barbaric thought, Z.” scoffs the bandit in blue. “But I wouldn't mind analyzing all the ways to properly penetrate the blonde to the point of aroused conclusion.”

“What?!” asks Lucy.

“Willy says he wants to make you cum!” shouts the black haired girl. “Gawd, I thought that was such an obvious statement!”

“Look, you guys are being a little ridiculous,” Erza states, “we aren't going to just let you rob and rape us! I wouldn't mind WILLINGLY fucking you, but-”

“Consent?!” laughs Jace, the red haired bandit. “Nah, where's the fun in that? We'd rather just hear the sound of you begging to stop.”

“Is that really how you want to do this, then?” Erza sighs. “Alright, have it your way.” With a flash of light that blinds the bandits, Erza performs a transformation sequence in front of them, one that changes her typical attire into one of a more sexual nature. Her body is barely covered by all but two spiky metal pasties that cover up her nipples, a battle thong that rides up into her snatch, and platform high heels made out of armored plating that still covers up to her knees. In one hand is a sword, an unusual one where the blade is instead replaced with a silicone dildo. In the other resides a shield, one that is much more squishy in its design, which is made up of silicone and molded to look like an exposed female breast. Though she bares a stern expression on her face, her heart is racing as she feels arousal at the thought of being so publicly exposed to these forest thieves.

Those bandits, speaking of which, have suddenly dropped their tough and gritty personas as they all stand in front of the warrior wizard, hearts forming from their eyes. “Holy shit, she's hotter than I thought!” Jace shouts.

“That sword is huge! I wanna use it!” cries out Kim. “We can share it, Tri!”

“I'm up for that!” replies the black haired girl.

“Guys, guys! Let's snap out of this!” shouts Z, smacking Jace in the back of the head. “I know we wanna fuck her good but it looks like we gotta fight her for that!”

“Right,” Jace grumbles, rubbing where Z hit him, “she might be hot but she's still one wizard against five of us!” Pulling out a switchblade, Jace points at Erza and shouts, “Let's get that witch!”

"Wizard, dammit!" Erza shouts! "Those are two totally different things!" The warrior charges at the bandits, ducking under Jace's arm as he swipes at her with his switchblade. The redhead thrusts her shield forwards, bashing it into the bandit's gut to knock the wind out of him. As the leader collapses, Willy comes at Erza with a punch that she manages to block with her shield. The silicone does little damage to his fist, but the feeling of touching something that looks like a breast sends a feeling of joy through his body, which lasts long enough to allow the warrior wizard to swing her dildo blade into his face, knocking him to the ground.

The ladies are ready to attack Erza next, but as they charge the redhead she grows a mischievous grin on her lips, dropping her shield to grab the dildo blade. "Hey, ladies! You wanna know something fun about this sword?" Receiving no answer during their charge, she pulls the dildo from the hilt, tossing it at the lady bandits to reveal, "It's double sided!"

Kim and Tri watch the double dildo fly in their direction, causing them both to squeal with glee. Within nothing flat the bandit ladies are naked, laying on the ground as they share the toy with one another by inserting it in their pussies. As they enjoy themselves, Jace pops back off the ground from his brief defeat to shout, "The fuck are you two doing?! This is no time to play with each other when we're dealing with a wizard!"

"...Shit, they got their clothes off faster than Grey ever could." Lucy comments.

"Stupid wizard bitch…" Jace grumbles, facing Erza, "I oughta fuck you up for messing with my gang!"

"Look, we can do this a little easier if you're just looking for a fucking," Erza notes, "I'm extremely willing to help but you'd rather make it rougher on yourself."

"I got my reasons, okay?!" Jace shouts at the redheaded wizard. "Now shoe me that puss before I take it for myself!"

"Suit yourself." Erza sighs. Grabbing her shield off the ground, the warrior wizard tosses it like a discus at the red haired bandit, who manages to catch it with both hands. Jace shuts his eyes as the shield starts to glow, changing its shape in a near blinding flash. When he opens them back up, the shape has changed slightly, no longer looking like a breast. Instead there's a silicone vaginal opening atop the shield, confusing Jace while simultaneously upsetting the bandit.

"This isn't what I meant and you know it!" shouts the bandit leader. Suddenly he feels his pants dropping to the ground, noticing that the belt and fly have been undone. Jace screams as he feels a sudden rush of blood to his member, which causes him to erect a boner in immediate fashion. He then feels his hands moving the shield to crotch level without any movement from himself, then starts to hump the silicone portion, with his cock going straight into the fake pussy. “Wh-what the hell is going on?!”

Erza chuckles confidently as she whips her hair back. “That shield has its own share of magical properties that bind to whoever holds it. It knows you want to fuck so badly, and is giving you the chance to do so!”

“You bitch, if I wanted to fuck a silicone pussy I'd buy my own!” shouts Jace, who seconds later feels a tingling in his loins. “Ooooh, but fuck me this feels nice!”

“It looks nice, too...” whimpers Lucy, watching from her spot in the net. As she becomes aroused by the sight of Jace fucking a shield and the two girls playing with the double dildo, the celexxxtial key user starts to grind her snatch against the rope, moaning as she feels her wetness dripping into her panties. “I wish I could join in...”

While Erza continues to have her laugh with the sight of Jace fucking her shield, she forgets about Z, the tall dark skinned bandit who approaches the warrior wizard from behind. The redhead yelps as she's lifted off her feet, with Z locking her into a Full Nelson with her arms raised up. When she looks down, Erza sees that the bandit has a massive erection, as long as ten inches. “You think you're funny, don't you, witch?” Z grunts as he tries to control a flailing Erza.

“For the last time, I'm a WIZARD! Totally a different thing!” Erza shouts, trying to kick at Z's midsection while she dangles from the air.

“Who the fuck cares?!” Z shouts. “All I know is someone's getting a piece of you, and it might as well be me!” With his member aiming for the sky, the dark skinned bandit brings Erza down, the chain mail thong brushed off her snatch and penetrating the redheaded wizard. Erza grunts as the big dong slides inside her, with teeth clenched down, while Z laughs at her misfortune.

“Errrgh! Fuck! Do you think that's the best you can give me?” Erza grunts as Z forces her to slide along his shaft. “Do you have any idea how big the toys are that I own? I have to fight off and fuck off tons of creatures bigger than you! I train to take on the biggest dongs!”

“God, just shut your fucking mouth...” Z grumbles, his cock throbbing within her pussy. The bandit looks up at the two lady bandits, who each has an end of the dildo inside their mouths, sucking off the juices left by the other one. “Hey, you two! Lemme see that thing so I can shut this cocky bitch up!”

“Sorry, we're still busy with it!” shouts a smiling Kim.

“I just can't stop playing with this thing, I'm so horny!” Tri giggles, hugging her end of the toy shaft tightly.

“Motherfuckers...” Z grumbles. “Wouldn't surprise me if there was a spell cast on that thing too.” While he still plows into Erza's cunt, the bandit spots his teammate in blue finally getting up off the ground. “Yo, Willy!” he shouts. “Get your bony ass over here and help me fuck her mouth shut!”

“Yeah, okay, sure.” Willy says. “I owe that bitch for hitting me in the face with her dick!”

“Leeeeewd!” shouts Lucy.

As Willy approaches, the blue bandit whips his dick out, stroking at the sight of Z guiding Erza's body along his shaft while holding the warrior wizard by her arms. In one split second Z switches his grip on her arms, dropping her from the Nelson hold, followed by holding her arms back while her body is vertical to the ground. Willy then sticks his rod into Erza's mouth, grabbing her by the skull and thrusting into her face while Z continues to hold his grip on the redhead. The two bandits then plow into her holes, the wizard looking quite annoyed with her predicament, unable to do much in this position. Her attention then glances over at Lucy, noticing the blonde is having more fun with her imprisonment rather than being concerned for her fellow guild mate, as she continues to ride her snatch against the rope, which starts to drip cum juices from the very bottom. Erza grumbles, wanting to shout at Lucy for her priorities. Then again, she supposes she'd do the same in her predicament...

Over at Jace, the red haired leader of the bandits gives the silicone shield a great big thrust, holding it close to his groin as he climaxes inside of the false pussy. His jizz sputters out of the slits, dripping down onto the ground in front of him “Hnnnnngh, goddammit, that was a waste of a load!” he growls, looking about for where the warrior went off to. She spots her between Z and Willy, watching his fellow bandits plow into her body so easily. “Fucking slut, you made me waste a load I wanted to pump in you!” Without any further thinking, the enraged Jace tosses the shield in Erza's direction, with his trajectory greatly off and hitting Z smack dab in the face. When Erza realizes her arms are out of his grip, she grabs the falling shield, with her eyes glaring right at Willy.

“Oh fuck.” Willy whimpers, with Erza bashing the shield into his face. As the blue bandit collapses, Erza's upper body falls down, holding her hands into the ground while a dazed Z still has his cock in her snatch. Realizing she has control of her situation, Erza gyrates her hips against Z while swirling her tongue around the unconscious Willy's willy. Though her position atop the two is awkward, she still manages to feel comfortable as she rides Z's shaft and sucks on Willy. Z shakes himself out of his daze, seeing the redheaded wizard riding against him. Though the dark skinned bandit knows he can regain his control over her, the tightness Erza executes on him is too much, as her vaginal caverns squeeze into his rod.

“AHHHHH, SHIT!” Z cries out, his hands balling up. “Even her fucking pussy is too strong! Goddamn, it's clamping down on my dick!”

“Ever heard of kegel exercises, you dumb ass?” Erza grunts, pounding against his body. “Maybe you should try doing them if you want to try and dominate my ass!”

“Nnnngh! I'll show you, stupid bitch!” Z cries out, grabbing Erza's ass cheeks. With a tight grip he pulls her hard against his body, with her snatch pounding against his hips while she tries to keep her lips around Willy's shaft. “You like my cock in you? Wanna let me breed you some babies, bitch?!”

“It's going to take a lot of cum just to make me breed anything!” Erza grunts, her hand wrapping around Willy's dick. The redheaded wizard gives the rod several tight tugs before the blue bandit's waist arches into the sky, with Willy unconsciously blasting his load into Erza's face. The wizard warrior lets out a sigh of satisfaction as his jizz splashes onto her face, making her feel somewhat comforted and relaxed in just a few seconds. With Z still riding her pussy, Erza clenches her teeth as she squeezes her snatch down tightly on the big black dick, cutting off circulation to the member as it pulsates, ready to release inside of Erza.

“Ah, shit! Not yet! I'm not ready to-NNNNNGH!” Z lets go of Erza, the redhead managing to be held up on his dick (Yes, she's clinging on that tightly) as his jizz sprays inside of her, filling up her uterus with his seed. Erza grunts as feels the load flooding inside of her, waiting for it to come to a stop before she unclenches from his cock. The screams from the dark skinned bandit get the attention of Kim and Tri, who have been too busy sharing the double dildo blade to care about everything else going on around them. The lady bandits watch on as their most muscular male member collapses to the ground, with Erza standing off of his dick. With her pussy unclenched, the redheaded wizard grunts as she manages to push his load out of her cunt, making a milky puddle at her feet, with some of it splashing onto her armored heels.

“Ow, wow...” Kim says in awe, her eyes filled with sparkling highlights.

“That was so cool...” Tri says, equally amazed with the warrior wizard's ability.

“Please can you teach us how to fuck like that?!” they ask simultaneously, immediately kneeling buck naked at Erza's feet. The redhead blinks at them, unsure how to properly react to such an unusual moment of hero worship.

“Um...I can't really teach you something like that, sorry.” Erza replies sincerely. “All I can tell you is that if you want to dominate someone's dick like I just did, you're going to have to work those pussies well. Maybe I can show you some kegel exercises...”

“Would you really?” Kim asks, a bit of hopefulness in her voice.

“Hold the fuck up!” Jace shouts, getting the attention of all three ladies. They turn to find that the red haired bandit has been stroking his cock this whole while, glaring at Erza. “I've been trying to get my big ass dick inside this bitch this whole time, and I am NOT leaving until she's riding me, you hear?!”

The anger the bandit leader exudes annoys Erza, who starts to rub at her temple. “I keep telling you, if you would just listen, that I would only be willing if you consented.”

“What about the other guys?!” Jace shouts.

“They got what was coming to them!” Erza notes. “Look, you want to fuck me, right?!”

“Well yeah but-OOOOGH!” Jace finds himself cut off at Erza pounces on top of him, knocking the red haired bandit leader to the ground as she kneels at his pelvis.

“Good enough for me. Now she me that you're worth my time.” Erza commands, riding his cock against her slit. When her pussy becomes slick with her juices, the warrior wizard guides the bandit's shaft inside her snatch, grunting as it fills her cavern. “Hnnn, not too bad. You're only beaten out by your black friend over there...”

“Like it's a competition!” grunts a jealous Jace.

“You'd be surprised.” Erza chuckles. “Back at the guild, we have dick measuring contests all the time. Funny enough, the same people always win.” The wizard starts to grind against Jace's groin, with his cock moving about inside of her body. “Yours isn't much I'd be proud of, but you might actually be able to do something that guy didn't. So how about you make me cum?”

As he hears the proposed question, Jace grins at Erza. “That's all you want? Just to cum? Shit, I can do that no problem.”

“Good,” Erza says, breathing heavily as she rides his shaft, “then you should be sure to do a good job. If you don't make me cum before your jizz gets in me, I'm going to have some unfortunate punishment for you.”

That of course brings fear into Jace's body, having seen already just what Erza is capable of doing. “I-I'll do my best, I promise.” Jace says, a fearful tone in his voice. “Just, you kinda need to let me lead on this!”

“Then you're going to have to force me off you if you want to top that badly.” Erza grunts as she continues to ride his dick.

“No fair...” Lucy whines, rubbing away at her pussy from all the action. “I wanna get in on this, too!”

“Goddammit, Lucy, did you forget about your keys?!” Erza reminds the blonde. The remark causes Lucy to snap from her temporary jealousy, forgetting about her own means of escape.

“Shit, I did forget them.” says the blonde, pulling out one for the cancer summon. “Come out, Cancer!” Slashing the key into the air, Lucy finds it transforming into a rather attractive woman, with multiple hands that come holding scissors, while sporting some rather obvious traits of a crab. “Cancer, can you do me a favor and cut that rope, please?”

“My pleasure.” responds Cancer, who cuts the net containing Lucy, catching the blonde wizard as she falls. “Will that be all, Miss Lucy?”

“Oh, no, thank you, Cancer!” Lucy says cheerfully, brushing her skirt down. Kim and Tri approach the celexxxtial summon, hearts in their eyes as they gawk at Cancer.

“Ohmigod she's pretty!” Tri shouts out.

“Can we scissor with you? Can we can we please?!” Kim begs.

Lucy blinks at the two bandits before smiling nervously. “Uh...I don't think Cancer would mind it, just um...can you put your scissors down for the moment please?”

“Of course.” replies Cancer, dropping the scissors to the ground before assuming the position. Kim gets ready to approach Cancer before Tri pulls her back, with the girls ready to get into a fight before Lucy steps in.

“H-hang on, let's not fight okay?” Lucy says. “Look, I can scissor with one of you if that's okay, right?”

As Kim and Tri decide to go roshambo over who scissors who, Erza continues to grind against Jace, her juices dripping down his shaft. The warrior wizard can feel his dick throbbing inside of her body, knowing full well that the red haired bandit is trying to hold back. His hands even grip onto Erza's hips, trying to control the pace she's going against his pole. “I can feel your pulse, you know.” the warrior wizard says to the bandit. “You're getting close to a climax, and you can't hold back much longer. Remember our deal, bandit, or you'll be suffering a great punishment!”

“Lay off of me!” Jace growls. “Look, it doesn't help me your fucking shield made me cum already, okay?! I wanna get out of this without a beating, so just lemme do it my way, will ya?!”

Erza smirks. “Okay, fine. We'll try it your way. But if this fails...”

“Yeah yeah...” Jace grumbles. “Just get all doggy style for me, will ya?”

“As you wish.” Erza replies, her words oozing with snark. The redheaded wizard rolls off of Jace's dick, getting onto her hands and knees for the bandit. Jace kneels behind her, gliding his rod between her cheeks to keep it hard. The leader bandit then guides his cock into Erza's snatch, causing her to grunt as it penetrates her pussy once more. As Jace pounds away at her backside, the warrior wizard can't help but have a laugh at his expense.

“What's so fucking funny?” Jace snarls.

“I just find it amusing that you think something as simple as a position change is going to get me to cum before you.” Erza says with a grin. “You did just hear me talk about your friend and taking bigger than him, right? Do you want to know what it is about me that separates me from the other wizards?”

“W-what's that?” Jace asks, his tone increasingly nervous.

“I've taken many cocks over time, each of them bigger than the last. My uterus is practically steeled to something like yours, and it takes a LOT to make me cum. Or a girl.” On that note, Erza chuckles wickedly as she nudges over at Lucy, who is in the middle of scissoring Tri while Kim is having her fun with the Cancer summon. “Don't get me wrong, I do like dick. But a woman's touch? It doesn't take so much. Now...” Erza grunts, clamping her cavern in on Jace, who whimpers as he feels his circulation caught off by the redheaded wizard. All of the blood in his member begins to flow to his cock head, causing it to pulse harder than it ever has in his life. Unable to hold back, Jace tilts his head to the sky and shouts...

“FFFUUUUUUUUUUCK!” His seed blasts inside of Erza, who takes a deep breath as she feels another load of semen empty into her pussy. It fills her up, prompting excessive amounts of cum to empty from her slit after she loosens off of the shaft. The redhead smiles in a cocky manner, her body sweating from the sexual thrill of combat she experienced on this day. After his balls are emptied, the slit of his head depleted of further seed to share with the warrior, Jace pulls his dick out of Erza, then collapses to the ground.

Erza sighs of relief, wiping her forehead from taking on three men as she did. Then she recalls the two lady bandits, and spots them passed out as well, with Lucy and Cancer cuddling up next to one another under a tree. With her armor flashing back onto her body, she squats next to Lucy, chuckling at her. “I take it you all had fun as well.”

“Yup, it was worth it.” Lucy responds cheerfully.

“We'll have to leave soon, before these bandits get back up and think they can try for a second round.” After Cancer vanishes, the redhead helps her blonde guild mate up to her feet, grabbing their belongings as they head back to Fairy Tail headquarters.

“So, is that true, Erza? Women can get you off more easily than men?” asks a rather curious Lucy.

“All true. In fact, maybe when we get back I can show you my dildo collection to get an idea of what I can take.” As they walk back to town, Erza gives Lucy a wink that sends the blonde aflutter, her cheeks glowing red at the idea.


	2. Lucy's Seaside Sexytimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's run in with "Salamander" goes a bit different from the other universe, and gets quite messy in the process.

"Uuugh, I knew I should've haggled over how much of a discount that blow job would get me...so much for my feminine charms, that should've worked better!"

Lucy grumbles to herself, marching away of embarrassment as she walks the streets of Hargeon. The celexxxtial wizard recalls her precious moments in the only magic shop in town, finding herself a silver celexxxtial key that may be of worth to her. Upon hearing from the aged owner of the shop that the key would cost her twenty thousand jewel, she offers up some special services as a means of getting some of that price knocked off.

In fairness, a blow job did the trick. For a measly one thousand jewel discount.

As the blonde wizard regrets the money she spent on the magic trinket, she pulls out a bottle of mouthwash, gargling a quarter of its contents on the spot. As a wizard, while she may be very sexual and willing to have any means of sexual contact to get what she wants, sometimes the other people aren't all that great either. That old wizard's balls were very sweaty, as if he hadn't showered in ages. Not to mention all that hair down there...

"Maybe I should stop thinking about it," Lucy says loudly, "unless I want to puke."

As her mouth now permeates a strong and minty breath, her ears pick up at the sound of screaming girls, clamored about in one area. Curious as to what the hub bub is all about, she spots the grouped up ladies not too far away, huddled in front of a yellow building. It doesn't quite answer the question of what they've gathered for...

"It's Salamander! I can't believe he's here!" shrieks one girl, as if to answer her question.

"I know, in a dead end town like this? I can't believe he'd have time for us!" cries out another woman.

"Well we aren't a city full of street hookers and he knows it!"

"What's so special about this guy that you want to sex him up?" asks a more annoyed female.

"He specializes in fire magic," explains the second female, "and you can't get that kind of magic in any store!"

"Holy shit, rare magic?!" asks the annoyed woman, who is more excited so suddenly. "I wanna get in line to suck him off now!"

"...what the heck is all that commotion over?" Lucy asks, going over to where the ladies are crowding around. As she makes it through the clearing, she sees many a young woman, most of them around her age, gushing over a rather handsome and wealthy looking man, whom an earlier lady had referred to him as "Salamander".

"Yes, ladies, it is I, Salamander," the male wizard says proudly as he flips his cape back, "and I am here for a brief stop on my regular travels to allow you fair maidens the opportunity to please me! Now, who among you is willing enough to get on their knees and give my cock a splendid mouth service?"

As Lucy continues to stare on, she watches as Salamander places his hand on his groin, with his fingers pinching at the zipper of his pants. When he pulls down on the tab, his member pops out of the flap, making the crowd of girls swoon in a manner that made Lucy believe none of them had ever seen a cock in their lives. It certainly doesn't look like anything to remotely get excited over, or so the blonde wizard thinks. In her short travels she had seen many a cock that was larger, even taking such shafts, while she'd clearly label this rod as being slightly above average. And yet...

As her gaze continues to lock on Salamander's shaft, with all of the other ladies in the crowd fighting one another off to get first dibs on it, Lucy starts to feel her heart racing, while her clitoris begins to swell up. Her cheeks begin to turn a bright shade of red, while her eyes start to form into heart shapes. She can't describe the feeling that she has, but her body tells her that she wants so very badly to bone this wizard, despite his normal sized cock hanging out of his pants. Subconsciously her body hops over to Salamander, while she looks on dreamily at his groin, looking to be the first to suck him off. But before she even has that opportunity...

"Igneel! Hey, Igneel! Over here, it's meee!"

Lucy finds herself snapped from her sexual trance, the voice of a young man breaking her desires to give Salamander a blow job The other women seem to snap from it as well, as all eyes focus on a pink haired human wearing some questionably ragged clothes rushing through to the center where Salamander stands. At first, Lucy notes the young man is all smiles, but the second he sees Salamander, he seems less happy and more confused.

"...Uh...Do I know you?" asks the young man to Salamander, who suddenly turns pale white and hops back in horror. The fire wizard recovers quickly, returning a cocky laugh at the question.

"Ah, you must not have heard of me," Salamander says with a mighty grin, "I am the great wizard Salamander, and I am...hey, wait!" The wizard notices that the pink haired male is walking off, his head hanging low in a manner of disappointment.

...only for some members of the crowd of females to bash the pink haired man over the head.

"How dare you interrupt the hunky Salamander you oaf?!" one woman yells at him.

"You should be ashamed, trying to steal the spotlight from Salamander's dick!" yells another angry woman.

"Why you gotta try and creep in like that, you pervert!" shouts another.

"I'm sorry, I just thought he was an old friend!" yells the pink haired man, dazed from the sudden attack.

"Now now, my dear ladies," says Salamander, "everything will be just fine, the gentleman meant no harm after all." As the fire mage holds his hand up to calm the many lusting ladies looking to lob the pink haired lunk, Lucy looks to his left hand, spotting the rings that he bears. The blonde wizard gets a good glimpse at them, seeing that they seem to be the source of his magic, particularly the one that she and the other women of the town weren't even aware they were under. She stops looking as Salamander's attention turns back to the girls at large, having just given the pink haired man an autograph he hadn't asked for, nor wanted. This of course causes the lusting ladies to physically berate him, tossing him into a pile of nearby trash.

"But now I must make haste!" Salamander announces, a fire disc forming underneath his feet. The fire shoots Salamander up into the air, with his feet planted atop a burning purple spiral. "However I assure you that you shall all see me again later this evening, as I throw a soiree on my very fancy ship! You're all welcome to come, of course! In more ways than one!" On that note the fire user flies off on the fiery spring, which leaves the ladies in a gaggle as they watch him go off in the distance. Lucy's attention falls on the pink haired man, who seems to have a small, blue cat on its hind legs trying to comfort him.

“Who the heck was that guy...?” asks the pink haired man, recovering from his beating.

“I dunno, but he sure knows how to act the creep part.” Lucy says to him, getting his attention as she stands off to his side. “Thanks for your help, though.”

##

From there, the interaction with Natsu and Happy remains the same as it has in a more vanilla world, with Lucy explaining to them the purpose of guilds while revealing her dream to be apart of one of the most infamous of them, Fairy Tail. Her payment of the meal, as well as Natsu's insistence that she take the autograph Salamander showed him earlier, did leave the blonde near broke, however. She did at least have some 'magazines' given to her by the old wizard as a means of 'compensation'. It is the popular magic casters' magazine of choice, Sorcerer's Weekly, full of helpful tips for spell casting, advice on when your familiar rejects you, but most important, all the sexual stories and pictorials provided for all celexxxtial wizards across the land. She just finds herself lucky that none of the pages are stuck together upon opening them up as she reads to herself on a secluded bench.

She flips through the pages, inspecting the articles within to see if anything catches her interest. The articles do provide some unique topics within, such as how a celexxxtial key user as herself can hide her keys without anyone the wiser to them, or how to have sex with an ice user and avoid the chill that comes with it. The blonde makes special note of the fact that Fairy Tail guild members seem to have quite a lot of attention drawn to them in each of the articles, telling to her just how popular they are to people in her craft. But of particular note is the magazine's trademark, the centerfold that focuses on the sexiest and most desirable of wizards across the land.

Lucy's eyes are glued to the picture provided in the two page spread, which showcases a silver haired young woman with a bosom larger than her own posing about in the spread. The picture takes place on an otherwise deserted beach, with the woman laying on her stomach, her large melons on display. Her nipples are out of the bikini top, present for any reader to ogle over. Which Lucy did. Publicly.

"Ohh, Mirajane is so pretty..." Lucy muses loudly, her hand rubbing against the fabric of her panties as she continues to stare at the centerfold image. "I always wish I had her appeal. She just seems so much more attractive, and she's a member of Fairy Tail to boot! I just wish I knew how to join them..." The blonde bites down on her lower lip as her fingers slide underneath her panties, rubbing away at the clit. She feels a wetness on the fabric as it pushes on the back of her fingers, her breath growing heavy as she plays with her pink nub. Her breath heavy, Lucy continues to play with herself, even as her body grows sweaty. She's thankful that nobody's around to see her, as even with a wizard's libido this act of indecency could wind her up in prison, due to the bay's strict laws on wizards and their sexual magic casting. Though that didn't seem to stop Salamander from whipping his dick out earlier, but with the throng of women crowding him it would be hard to tell what he was up to...

As her juices begin to drip profusely, Lucy finds her fingers drenched in her cum, cheeks flushed as she continues to masturbate while staring at Mirajane's picture. “Fuck...the things I'd do to join Fairy Tail...”

“What was that? You wish to join Fairy Tail?” Lucy hops in horror as she hears a voice coming from the bushes behind her, causing the blonde wizard to pull her skirt down, her cum drenched hands staining the blue material as her heart continues to race from the sudden outburst by the wizard. 

“Salamander!” she shouts, the male wizard popping his head out while striking a charming pose. 

“I've been looking all over for you,” he says, smirking at the blonde wizard, “I wanted to personally invite you onto my ship this evening. He holds up his hand, the rings facing Lucy in an attempt to affect her once more.

“That charm spell won't work on me this time.” Lucy notes, pointing at Salamander as she stands up. Both of them seem surprisingly ignorant of the fact Lucy's underwear is dripping with her juices, creating a small wet spot on the sidewalk. “It's weakness is awareness. You can't affect anyone when they know about it.”

Salamander chuckles. “It's just as I thought, I had a feeling you were a wizard from the moment I laid my eyes on you. But no matter, the invitation still stands.”

Turning away from the male wizard, Lucy folds her arms and huffs at the offer. “Well you can forget it, I wouldn't be caught dead at a party run by a creep like you!” The words stab Salamander. Quite literally.

“A creep...? Why would you call me that?” asks Salamander, wounded by the words.

“Your spell? Using it to get girls to suck you off? You realize how wrong that is to conduct?” Lucy reminds him. “Consent is still needed when it comes to magic, and what you're up to is a BIG no-no!”

“I just wanted to feel like a celebrity at my own party, can you blame me?” Salamander asks, feeling no shame for his actions.

“Sorry, but no means no,” Lucy says as she walks away, “and I'm not going to some party thrown by some creep who-”

“Who happens to be a member of Fairy Tail?”

The words cause Lucy to pause, a chill going down her spine as she pivots back to Salamander. “Y-you're with Fairy Tail?”

“I am of course. And it may be possible that I can get a good word in for you about possibly joining us.” he says in a smug tone. The idea naturally blinds Lucy and her judgment, as she realizes the idea of doing anything would be worth it if it means she can become apart of the Fairy Tail guild.

“I would love to come to your boat for your party!” Lucy says with heart shaped eyes.

“...Wow, you're easier than I thought.” remarks a bemused Salamander.

It's not until after he leaves that Lucy, of course, realizes she was semi-charmed. It's that kind of life. But no matter, all this is to her is one more step into becoming a member of Fairy Tail. As long as she keeps her mouth shut and stays nice to the sleazebag until then...

##

Later in the evening, Lucy finds herself on Salamander's boat, wining and dining with all of the other guests. Though the attendance appears to be made up of the females that wanted to get with him rather badly, she did find an odd number of men on the ship as well, looking rather handsome, though not quite the level of charm that Salamander appears to ooze. In another variation of this event, Lucy would have worn a simple red dress, one that didn't show off too much skin or cleavage, with a slit going down the one leg. Here, her skirt is super short, barely able to cover her crotch and expose the maroon thong she wears under it. The cleavage plunges greatly, going down to just an inch below her belly button while barely keeping her breasts covered, with a hint of an areola managing to escape. Long story short: Lucy's here to fuck, and she's not leaving without getting any.

As she walks along the ship, she puts a little extra oomph in her step, allowing her breasts to bounce when her heels hit the deck. All eyes fall on her, whether they be male or female. As she reaches the hor d'oeuvres table, the blonde wizard bears a grin on her face, one that indicates she knows full well the attention she's bringing to herself. No reason to look fancy when you're looking to get what you want, after all.

While the wizard eats away at the food set out, Salamander watches from afar as he stares down the blonde beauty in her red dress, wearing a cocky grin on his face. "Ah, she came. Perhaps she'll come several more times before she passes out. I think you can do that, yes?"

"Not a problem boss." says a handsome figure behind him. "I think she'll fall for these disguises you cast on us pretty well."

"She and the other girls will see you all as gentlemen," he says with a light laugh, "But be sure you wear her down quick. It doesn't last very long." The male wizard walks off, approaching Lucy from behind. He puts his charm back on, getting into character for Lucy and all of the other ladies aboard his ship.

“Ah, so you did come after all!” Salamander says, to her, the blonde's attention still on the food. The key user winces when she feels the fire user's hand thwack into her derriere, not anticipating he would do so. Then again, as she's already established him a creep in her mind, this shouldn't be too much of a surprise. “I somehow thought you'd get cold feet.”

“Me? Oh, don't be silly.” Lucy says with a laugh, rubbing where Salamander had slapped her as she turns to face him. “How could I resist such a fancy shindig where I'm doing my best to present myself as a potential member of Fairy Tail?”

“Yes, I suppose that's one reason to come aboard.” Salamander says as he strikes a charming pose. “In fact, for a lot of these ladies it's the only reason for them to be aboard.”

“What?” asks Lucy, feeling a jolt go through her mind.

“Lots of these ladies wish to be apart of Fairy Tail. Not as wizards, mind you, but merely as groupies to help please me when the need arises. Surely you understand.”

“Oh...of course. I understand. Completely.” Lucy says through a clenched smile, her eyebrow twitching as she tries to remain calm.

“So you and I won't be speaking about an interview for some time, as I have quite a number of girls lined up before we can speak. But, I do know some gentlemen have been eyeing you since you came aboard. They'd like to have a little time with you as well. Perhaps you'd like to kill some time with them as well?”

“I don't see why not.” Lucy says with a sincere smile. It didn't matter to her that it isn't Salamander she would have to please, she was just happy to get some form of proper dicking during this day.

Salamander takes Lucy off to a cabin on his ship, walking her into the room where about twelve men of varying sizes are standing around, wearing the fanciest of suits. “My friends, I have a female wizard that you might be interested in having some fun with before I have a few words with you! Please be sure not to break her, however.” he says to them with a wink. Just before he leaves, Lucy jumps as his hand swats at her ass once again, causing her to breath through clenched teeth as she rubs at her cheek.

The group of men now surrounds Lucy, all of them looking decently attractive in some scope. Lucy feels her heart racing, though it's not caused by any charm spell this time. She sincerely feels overwhelmed by the attention she's getting by these men, not having had so many looking for a wizard like her before.

“Man, Salamander wasn't kidding, this blonde is hot!” says one man, tall and muscular.

“Oh, dude, she's tight as fuck!” says a black skinned man, squeezing her ass in his hand. The touch causes Lucy to tremble, her legs quivering as the finger tips manage to rub against her taint. “Goddamn, this ass is gonna get pounded into!”

“Right? Man, fuck Salamander, why can't we have her to ourselves?” asks another male, this one with a tanned skin. His hand grabs Lucy's breast, pulling it out from the dress and within the deep cleavage plunge, groping it in his palm while another member of the group gets the other one out, suckling on the nipple in hopes of some lactation, given how big and bouncy they look. Lucy's mouth begins to drool, with her saliva dribbling down her chin while all hands appear to be on her, given she's the only lady present in a see of men. Her own hands reach out for a few zippers, pulling down on them to open the fly of their pants. As her mind races with multiple dirty thoughts on what she could be doing with all of these men, Lucy strokes two large cocks in her hands, tugging them gently while the owners of the shafts continue to play with her breasts.

“Mmph...holy shit, I can't tell you how badly I've been needing this,” Lucy says, panting with every breath, “I've been looking to get pampered in such a long time, and so far you're all delivering something that's worth it...”

She holds two of the shafts within her hands, pulling them lightly while her thumbs fixate on the heads of their members. She rubs against their slits, hearing the two moan from their shut lips, though the one continues to suckle on her nipple. She sighs cheerfully as she feels precum pooling up at the head, feeling its wet texture rub against her thumbs. “So fucking heavenly...” she goes on to say.

She feels one of the gentlemen press their lips into her neck, causing the blonde to purr while she rolls her head to the side, giving him further access to the area. The two members Lucy services throb in her hands, her fingers pressing into the veins along their rods. She starts to eye the other male guests in the room, noticing that most of them are rubbing away at their crotches, which bear a very visible erection growing. Others have already taken their pants off, stroking on their cocks as they eagerly await their own turn with Lucy.

This gives the blonde an idea, however, as she soon squats down with the two hardened cocks in her hands, stroking them as best she can. Looking between them, she licks her lips in anticipation, deciding in her mind which one she should allow her mouth to tackle first. Deciding that the tanned skin man's rod is thinner compared to the light skinned pole in the other hand, Lucy decides to start herself off with that as the appetizer. The blonde wizard cranes her neck out while she holds the thin shaft up to her mouth, guiding it through her lips to insert it through her oral hole. She can hear the man the cock is attached to sigh among the sea of grunts and groans that jerk themselves off to her body, bobbing her head along the pole while she continues to rub the thicker shaft with her other hand.

The tanned man comes closer to Lucy, allowing her hand freedom while she rubs away at her groin, massaging her clit over the maroon thing she exposes to the male guests. The male with the thicker rod comes close as well, allowing his head to bump against Lucy's cheek as she continues to rub at it with her hand. She realizes that the man is eager for his own blow job, but continues to ride her mouth along the tanned shaft, as she had only just given it attention. She shuts her eyes, letting her mouth continue to lather the member in her saliva while she purrs over her own masturbation. She becomes further aroused the louder these gentlemen grunt at the sight of her slutty behavior, excited over the fact that they were jerking off to her this whole time.

 

When she brings her lips down to the base of the tanned shaft, Lucy holds herself there for several seconds, her tongue running down every inch of the schlong while the head pushes close to the back of her throat. She does so as a means of flexing out her throat, wanting to be prepared for the onslaught of cocks that would be waiting to ram her orifice during her wait for an interview with Salamander. With the tan rod being as thin as it is, this feels like the best way to work herself before they work her. She manages to take the time to mentally prepare herself while the thicker meat pole slaps into her cheek, though she manages to keep her focus for as long as she can hold her breath.

When she does finally pull back on the thin tan cock, she takes in a heavy amount of air, while the shaft throbs right in front of her eyes. Seeing that the cock is about to explode, Lucy shuts her eyes, embracing the squirts of milky seed that await her face. The thicker pole erupts as well, though Lucy has little warning of that happening until the jizz lands on her hair, covering several parts of her golden locks with the creamy substance. Though annoyed, she does her best not to show that off visibly, lest she upset someone before her interview with the fire wizard. When the two finally stop squirting their loads on her face, Lucy licks her lips, letting the white substance pool up on her tongue. She savors the flavor that she's given before swallowing it whole, her mouth opened wide as she lets out a happy sigh.

More cocks approach Lucy as she continues to squat in the middle of circling gentlemen, with three of them facing her. The blonde wizard giggles, deciding to take them all head on. Her mouth focuses on the center rod, which is the thickest of the three. Her hands work on the other two dicks surrounding them, with her thumbs giving the heads a proper massage. Her tongue flicks at the slit of the middle shaft, wanting its nectar in a way so impatient she couldn't wait for it to explode on her once more. She bites down on the rod, giving it light nibbles that seem to satisfy the owner. His hands pull her head into him, catching the blonde wizard off guard. This causes her to squeeze her hand around the other two cocks, almost cutting off the circulation of blood flow, causing them to swell up from where her hands hold them tightly up to their heads. 

The grunts from the two please Lucy's ears, causing her to smile even as she has another slab of meat between her lips. She swirls her tongue around the cock, milking it as she Bob's her head as far back as its owner's hands will allow her to do. She anticipates the sweet nectar coming down her throat in short order, feeling its pulse beating against her inner cheeks. The taste is especially savory to her tongue, making her forget entirely about the old wizard she sucked off earlier.

When the man holds her head close to his base once more, Lucy is aware that he's reached his peak, and anticipates the flood that will occur inside of her. The rod blasts its seed down her throat, hosing it down while he begins to fill the blonde's stomach up with the substance. Lucy's eyes roll back, feeling lost in heaven with the amount of cum that the gentleman unleashes within her oral hole.

When he completes the task of emptying his balls in her stomach, the man pulls his hips back from Lucy's mouth. A small splash of the creamy liquid spurts out of his slit, getting onto the blonde wizard's nose. As the semen remains there, Lucy opens her mouth wide as the other two gentlemen close in, her cocks continuously being stroked by her hands. The lusting wizard gives them both dreamy eyes while she holds her mouth open, the cocks hanging right over her mouth as she awaits their milky release.

A delightful groan of hunger comes from her mouth as their jizz flies from the slit, drenching her face in the milky substance. Her mouth catches small bits of the seed, with Lucy feeling the clumps of cum trickle down her throat, slowly building up within her mouth. When their semen finishes leaving their ball sacks, Lucy has her mouth full of semen, amusing herself by bubbling it up while her head hangs back. She then swallows the contents, opening her mouth back up to reveal she's swallowed their entire load.

"Ha! Damn, that girl's impressive." says the dark skinned gentleman.

"I think she's still rearing to go, man." says another gentleman with a shiny bald scalp. "I wanna fuck her ass though. Fill her up in other spots."

Lucy giggles, wiping her lip of any remaining semen before licking it up. "I can arrange for that, you know." Lucy says with an eager grin. Standing up, the blonde wizard grins as she slips her thumbs under the thin straps that hold her thong up. Bending over, she then peels the clothing off of her shapely ass, grinning as she hears the boys reacting to her backside. The ones circled behind her get a very promising glimpse of Lucy's vagina, the folds glistening in the room's lighting while drops of her fluids trickle down her inner thigh. Deciding to be extra naughty to them, she swings her backside to them, the gents watching and jerking off as they watch the cheeks go back and forth in the air. "Like what you see?" she says, looking back at them with a wink.

The men gather around her rear, with one of them delivering a proper spank to one cheek, causing Lucy to sigh gleefully. Her eyes nearly roll back, deciding the slap to be more pleasing than punishing, something Salamander couldn't see to understand from his attempts. The wizard coos when she feels the bald headed man grab both cheeks to squeeze them against his rod, massaging it against Lucy's asshole. Wit her hands on her knees, the female wizard backs into the bald headed man, her breasts flopping in the air while the man does his best to use his precum as a lubricant. 

"Oh god, it feels so big!" Lucy realizes, getting an idea of how thick and smooth it feels between her cheeks. "I don't know when the last time I had something like that in my back entrance was, but I want it in me!" The wizard pants heavily, running her hands down her ass to gently push away the bald man's hands. She then spreads her cheeks apart, flexing her asshole to wink at the gentlemen that stare on from behind her. "Go ahead, fuck my ass! Use your big fat cock to stretch my tiny hole out!"

"Heh, with pleasure." says the bald man, guiding his cock towards her anus. The head of his member pokes into her asshole, causing Lucy to tense up. It hadn't even pushed through yet and she can already tell it's going to be a painful stretch just how thick the head is. She does her best to loosen up, relax her body before the penetration can occur. Her asshole manages to unclench, allowing the bald gentleman the opportunity to push inside of the blonde wizard's asshole.

Lucy still feels the strain of the cock as it makes its venture within her anus, growling through clenched teeth as her pupils shrink. She truly hasn't felt anything like this man's cock going through her ass in quite some time, and though it's painful at first, it becomes intoxicating to her mind, internally begging for him to treat her like a wench at sea with her sailors all wanting a piece of her after so many nights without getting any action. Her tongue hangs from her mouth, while the bald man grins and grabs her arms. Pulling back on them, he picks up Lucy's upper body while thrusting his hips into the blonde's backside, her ass cheeks jiggling every time he pounds into her. She looks around at all the gentlemen standing in front of her, their cocks out as they continuously stroke themselves to her body and actions while she stands in the center of their universe.

One of these gentlemen steps forward, a cocky attitude as he feels the need to show up the others that have gone before him. His pale cock stares back at Lucy, who feels extremely eager to have the pole in her mouth, despite having already tasted several before him. Her tongue rolls back into her mouth as she stares the man in the eyes, using it as a means to tell him to step forward and put it in, as her hands are otherwise occupied by the bald man still plowing into her ass cheeks.

With the slutty wizard inviting him in, the pale man steps forward, pushing his thick rod inside her mouth. He laughs as he can hear Lucy coughing and gagging on his member, the wizard not anticipating how quickly he would slide it down her throat. Bubbles of saliva and cum start to form from her mouth as Lucy does her best to adjust for the size of his member. Breathing through her nostrils, the blonde wizard manages to get a hang of the shaft, working her reflexes around it as she does her best to Bob along with the thrusts of the bald man as he continues to plow into her ass.

"Goddamn, this is some nice ass she's got." The bald man grunts, hiss hips plowing into Lucy while he holds back her arms. "If we try to keep sticking things in her we might give her a permanent gape!"

Lucy could almost be heard swooning at the thought. She had always wanted to make her ass gape, and with the amount of guys still up (or at least their dicks are) to penetrate her body, it could be a fun little reality for the slutty wizard. She pulls her head back off of the pale man's dick, taking a moment to breath while her spit bubbles pop against her chin. “I hope one of you has a big enough dick to make that happen...” she says happily.

“How about we put all our dicks in your ass then?” shouts one man in the back.

“Ahahahaha no no, I think just one is fine for now, no need to overdo it!” Lucy says with a hesitant laugh. Without warning, the bald man pulls back on her arms, standing Lucy upright. The pale man grabs the blonde wizard's legs, hoisting her up in the air and exposing her pussy to him. Happily he guides Lucy's body down onto his shaft, penetrating her snatch while the bald man's shaft remains up her anus. With both of her holes filled, Lucy manages to yank her arms from the bald man's grip, wrapping them around the pale man, the bald one's hands moving to her thighs to assist the other with holding the blonde wizard up as they thrust into her nether region. 

“Holy shit!” Lucy says aloud. “Holy...fucking...shit! I never felt so many cocks in me at once! I feel like my holes are being stretched out to eternity! God, my crotch is getting so fucking wrecked!”

“Man, who the hell talks like that?” asks one of the bystander males.

“Sounds like she's watched too much hentai.” jokes another male.

Lucy hears them, but refuses to chastise them while she's being plowed by these other two men with their monster cocks and mighty thrusts. Even if she weren't enjoying herself, she wouldn't say a word unless she wanted Salamander to throw her off the ship for being reckless or even hurting their feelings. She needed to act like a 'princess' about this, at the very least. “God, stretch me out! Fuck my holes, make me your bitch!”

“Funny, I thought I was doing that already.” says the pale man as he bears a cocky grin. He thrusts harder into Lucy's pussy, causing the blonde to bounce about in their arms. Craning his head into her bosom, the pale man suckles on her erect nipple, causing the blonde to squeal as he pulls on it with his teeth, bringing it up to his level. Her pussy begins to swell up, sweat covering her body as the gentlemen continue to plow her holes, stretching her out while the shafts pulsate against her caverns.

“Come on...” Lucy grunts, holding herself against the pale man while he sucks at her breast, “cum inside me you hunks! I want to feel your cum swimming inside my holes! Flood my body with that sperm already, I beg you!”

As if on cue, the two men plowing into Lucy come to a halt, grunting through their teeth as they hold onto Lucy tightly. The pale man's teeth let go of Lucy's nipple, dropping her breast back against her chest. The blonde wizard cries out as her holes become flooded with seed, their rods hosing her down entirely. “OH FUCK!” Lucy cries out, her grip on the pale man tightening. “Holy fucking SHIT! That feels so good!” The wizard growls through her teeth as well, clinging onto the pale man with her legs wrapped around him. Her pussy starts to squirt out her juices, blasting them into the pale man's groin, creating a puddle on the cabin's floor. The men standing around her are impressed with how much she manages to squeeze out of her tight pussy, wondering how such a petite body can create such a gusher of an orgasm.

When the men finish unleashing their seed within her body, they pull their cocks from within Lucy, dropping her down to the floor. The wizard girl rolls onto her hands and knees, looking back at her ass as she makes an attempt to push out their loads. She grunts loudly, the seed eventually drooling from her anus and pussy, creating another puddle on the cabin floor. It combines with her juices, creating one great big mess in the middle of the room. The gents start to hoot and holler at the petite blonde, her big breasts dangling as she pushes out more of their seed.

“Holy shit dude!” says one man. “Look at how much cum they put inside her! That's incredible!”

“For real, man!” says another. “There's no denying it, this wizard is the biggest slut I've ever seen.” Even Lucy was impressed with herself, though she would never truly admit to it. Watching all that cum pour out of her holes is a sight to behold, one she could only imagine the best wizards could pull off.

As her ass and pussy merely drip the milky substance, more of the men circle around Lucy, their dicks hard and ready to give her more. She licks her cum stained lips, ready to take in more cocks and their jizz. Remaining on her knees, she grabs hold of one of the shafts, tugging on it with both hands as she stares down the slit, waiting anxiously for more jizz to escape and splash onto her face. The owner of the rod laughs, knowing it would be quite a while for him to cum, but he watches Lucy try to do her best. While she continues to stroke his rod, another of the gentlemen squats behind Lucy, slapping his hardened shaft against her cheeks before rubbing it against the folds of her vagina, using the remnants of jizz and juices to slick up his head before pushing the shaft into Lucy's pussy. The blonde tenses up as it pushes deeper within her body, causing the wizard to squeeze down on the rod. She hears the gentleman seething, doing his best to remain calm as his cock feels closed in by her cavern walls closing in on his member.

“Holy shit...” grunts the man, “that's goddamn tight! Motherfucker, you know how to use that pussy! But loosen up a little!”

Lucy laughs, looking back at him while her hands continue to stroke the cock in front of her face. “Oh don't be silly! I've got your dick right where I want it, I want to make sure you're still in there when you cum.” She purrs, leaning into the cock and rubbing it against her cheek like a pet. The wizard then starts to peck away at the rod, her lips planting themselves all over the long shaft, working her way up to its head. She then pushes her mouth down on the member, taking in the head while her tongue lashes at the slit. The gentleman kneels down before Lucy, allowing the blonde to swallow his shaft at a better angle while her pussy is being plowed into by another male. As she pushes further along the pole, her saliva drips out of her mouth, leaving strands of it along the shaft, dripping into the pool of cum left from before.

The man that continues to plow Lucy's pussy feels himself swell up, her caverns continuing to squeeze down on his shaft. His hands grip into her ass cheeks tightly as he grunts, allowing his seed to flow within her snatch, filling it up once more with a hearty load. Lucy coos as she can feel it splashing around inside of her pussy, just barely reaching against the womb. Though she has no intentions of getting pregnant through this process, the feeling of cum in her is such an arousing sensation. Plus, wizards have a safe spell for such occasions if they arise.

Her mouth is next to feature more spunk injecting itself in her body, as it blasts more seed down her throat. Lucy moans, playing with her large breasts while she awaits every drop of semen to enter her mouth, patiently waiting while the other gentleman pulls his rod from her slit after she loosens up. The blonde has fun pushing out the load, having a rather blissful feeling as it pours down her pussy, with some of the milky substance trailing down her inner thighs. As the seed continues to flow down her throat, the wizard can indicate a unique flavor to his batch so far, distinctly different from the rest. She can't put her finger on it, she can certainly tell he has a different diet compared to others. When he pulls out, Lucy watches as the slit splashes its seed into her face, her eyes closing just before impact as she feels the warmth of the milky semen coating her features. She licks her lips, swallowing any sperm she laps up, then runs her finger under her chin to pick up any of his jizz that he had left over on her. As she lets it run down her throat, Lucy's cheeks turn red from all this attention, never having once felt like she was the reason any eyes would be on her in a crowded room.

By this point Lucy lost count of how many cocks she had handled. She can originally recall only twelve men in the room with her, but it feels to her she had jerked off more cocks than that, realizing it might just be the same men coming back to her for a second round. Her vision becomes blurred, mostly from her face being coated in so much seed, that she doesn't care who it is wanting to fuck her, as long as she satisfies them.

She can see someone sliding under her body as she remains kneeling, sliding his cock inside of her pussy. Lucy bites down on her lower lip as it makes its way through her vagina, poking against her cervix while it stretches her out. Grinding her hips against the shaft, Lucy pushes her hair back as she sees there are still plenty of these gentlemen stroking themselves off, making her wonder if any of them have even had their turn. The thought becomes short lived as she feels not one, but two of the mighty rods push inside of her anus, causing Lucy to tense up once more.

“NNNNGH! Holy fuck!” Lucy groans, the rods stretching her anal cavity something fierce. “Holy fuck, warn me the next time you plan to do that! God!” The blonde wizard curses up a storm, her hands gripping the shoulders of the man plowing her ass tightly, with her fingers nearly digging into his skin. Her asshole squeezes in on the two members, tightening up around them as her pussy does the same to the member lodged in that hole as well.

“Nnngh, what the fuck?” asks the man penetrating her snatch. “I didn't even do anything wrong, why'm I being punished?!”

“Because I can't squeeze my holes down separately,” Lucy easily explains, “so just sit back and take my pussy like it's fresh and tight!”

The man grunts, holding onto Lucy's thighs as the blonde continues to grind against him, while both cocks in her ass remain still as she squeezes down, wanting her anus to gape from the experience ad much as the gentlemen do. With how tight her hold is with the snatch, the man grunts as he grips harder on the thighs, trying to hold back while his cock's circulation is cut off. The pressure starts to build, even as he feels his member's veins pulsing against her cavern. Unable to hold back for any longer, the man growls as he releases his load, his body stiffening in the process. Lucy cries out, her hands squeezing down on her breasts as she feels the cum unload within her pussy, filling it up until it rises up to the womb. She becomes further aroused as the load feels long and plentiful, with the gentleman having so much to offer from his balls.

The cocks up her ass take their time with Lucy, as they work in unison, pumping their cocks through her anal cavity in a synchronized effort. The blonde wizard even backs into their hips, while her pussy still has the man laying under her inside. Though he seems to have passed out from giving her such a hose down, his cock refuses to soften. The men standing around waiting for a second shot stare in awed silence, watching as Lucy manages to take it like a pro.

"Nf! Yeah! Keep fucking my ass!" Lucy commands, a wicked grin on her cum stained lips. "Make sure you stretch that out good! I want to be sure I can show my friends how gasped I can get!"

"Holy shit, she's still going…" whispers one of the gentlemen. "I didn't think she was capable of getting fucked so much!"

"The boss said she was easy," notes another gentleman, "but I didn't think a wizard would still go after this long."

"He's almost done interviewing the other girls, what do we do?"

"I dunno, I figured she'd be too worn down by now. Just keep going until she passes out!" hisses the other gentleman.

"Ooooh fuck, your cocks are stretching me out so good right now!" Lucy grunts to the two men behind her. "I love the feeling of your dicks ripping me a new asshole! Mmm, I fucking love it!" The blonde wizard drops down hard on the man laying beneath her, his cock still hard despite him being worn out from his climax. The men in her ass begin to breathe heavy, as they feel the majority of the blood flowing into their shafts, keeping themselves hard while they continue to strain her anal cavity. “Come on already, fill me up while your cocks plug up my ass! You know you want to empty your loads inside of me!”

As if on the command of the wizard, the two men yell as their shafts unleash their seed within Lucy's anus, flooding her anal cavity with more jizz. Their combined efforts pushed in more seed than anything she had taken before, enough that she could swear her stomach might have been pushed out a small bit, though nothing is visibly noticeable. The two men soon pull their rods out of Lucy's ass, backing away from her as she loosens her hole up. She feels a bit of a gape, but nothing massive, leaving an expression of disappointment on her face. The two men previously having their dicks in her ass collapse to the floor, likely woozy from filling the wizard with so much of their jizz.

“Aw man, I thought it'd feel bigger than this.” Lucy whines. She sits up off of the man laying beneath her, his still hard rod popping from her pussy. Both of her holes slowly drip out semen, with it adding to the massive puddle already laying on the cabin floor. “Oh well, I guess I can try for more.” she says with a shrug. Bending over she pulls on her ass cheeks, showing off her gaping ass to the gentlemen still standing. “Hey, do you guys think we can go for three cocks in my ass? We might be able to get it gaping even bigger!”

The men standing around her look completely surprised, as if thinking someone as petite as Lucy is, despite her luscious melons, would collapse after having been plowed figuratively from one side of the boat to the next. Instead, here she is with her face, ass, and pussy covered in loads of cum, most of it dripping from her holes to the floor, presenting herself to them after having two cocks stretch out her asshole, suggesting perhaps trying for three cocks going inside her anal cavity.

“What the fuck?” asks one of the men, blinking profusely. “How are you still standing?! Any other woman would have collapsed in their own juices by now!”

Lucy looks at him with a blank expression, unsure what he means by that. Then she laughs the idea off. “Oh man, I'd have thought dealing with a wizard like Salamander would have taught you guys by now! See, wizards have the most incredible stamina among any humans in the world. It's actually been recorded that the longest wizard orgy lasted fifteen days before most of them collapsed from exhaustion.”

Their jaws drop as Lucy reveals this information to them. The gentlemen exchange glances of disbelief, thinking that they were going to get someone of Lucy's caliber to give in soon. “So what about you?” asks the bald man. “How long have you gone?”

“Me? Um...” The blonde takes a moment to ponder the question, rubbing her finger against a cum stained chin. After licking the cum off her finger tip, Lucy responds cheerfully, “Oh that's right! It's been a while since I've gotten any real sex, you know? Sure, maybe a few times giving head for a ride on a train or sneaking in somewhere, but man! The last time I was pleasured like this? It might have been my 18th birthday. But MAN, I guess that's why I'm as energetic as I am right now.”

The cum covered wizard stands proudly with her fists at her hips, smiling over how her evening has gone so far. The men surrounding her, all of their cocks throbbing, realizing just how screwed they are in trying to wear her down for Salamander's own needs.

"Oh man, what do we do?" whispers one of the gentlemen. "Didn't Salamander say these disguises would wear off after a while?"

"Shush it the fuck up, you idiot." hisses the dark skinned man. "We keep going until her wizarding ass is laying out, then we hand her over to Salamander."

Furious about how energetic she still is, the dark skinned man approaches Lucy from behind, lifting her leg off the ground while holding onto one of her arms. The blonde gasps out of surprise, then feels his big black cock penetrate her pussy. "Ahh, fuck!" Lucy groans. "That feels so nice right now! Come on, don't be shy with my pussy! Really pound it into me, you big stud! Pound into me like I'm a cheap whore!"

"We sure she isn't one already…?" asks another gentleman quietly.

The dark skinned man goes with Lucy's arousal induced instructions, thrusting into her pussy with as much aggression as he can muster. He grunts through clenched teeth, snarling at the blonde as he does his best to tire her out. The other gentlemen stare at the blonde's breasts, their eyes moving along with them as they bounce with every thrust the dark skinned man makes against her snatch.

"Ah yeah! That's it! Fuck me hard! Stretch my pussy out with that big dick! Really give me a work out!" As Lucy continues to shout out dirty phrases, her tongue starts to hang out of her mouth. She starts to breathe heavily, her eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head. She craves the feeling of more spunk in her holes, with the dark skinned man still plowing away at her cunt. She squeezes down on his shaft, causing him to tense up. He continues to thrust away despite her pussy suddenly tightening up around the member, being as rough to her body as he humanly can.

While the dark skinned man continues to slam into Lucy, the bald headed man approaches from the front, squeezing her melons in his hands. He leans into them, suckling on a nipple as the blonde wizard winces, feeling the tongue swirling around the areola. "Oh god…" Lucy whimpers. "Suck on my titties! Give them a good squeeze! Just don't expect any milk to come out…"

Some of the men have a laugh at that remark, but the dark skinned man feels his rod throbbing within her pussy. It begs for release, but he refuses to burst just yet, awaiting the wizard to pass out first. He didn't care if it would take hours or not, all that matters is he gets her knocked out before Salamander's disguise spell wears off. 

“We could just knock her over the head...” whispers another gentleman.

“It has to be done sexually, dammit!” hisses the other.

“What's the matter, babe? You don't wanna cum in my pussy?” Lucy teases the dark skinned man. “Go ahead and let loose inside me already! You know your want a piece! Doesn't the thought of filling my pussy up with your jizz even entice you just a slight bit?!”

“Goddamn, shut up!” grunts the dark skinned man, thrusting harder against her groin. “I will keep fucking that as as much as I please, you damn ho! It shouldn't be...nnngh!” He starts to feel his shaft throbbing harder than it ever has before in his life, with the precum already oozing into the blonde's caverns. His sweat drips profusely down his body as he tries his best to hold back, waiting for another orgasm from Lucy. He nearly strains himself doing so, but regardless of his efforts his cock reaches its peak within Lucy's pussy, with its seed blasting inside of her shortly after. Lucy purrs loudly, her eyes shut as she envisions the creamy substance filling her up, the cock flooding it with more seed than she's ever taken before. 

Soon enough, the dark skinned man falls as well, with Lucy nearly losing her balance after his grip on her leg loosens. She manages to regain her footing, with her pussy still dripping out his jizz. The blonde wizard wipes her forehead of sweat, taking a deep and heavy breath. “Man, that feels good.” Lucy says with a smile. She once again notices the remaining gentlemen staring at her in awe, finding it hard to believe she can carry so much stamina in her body. “Are you guys okay? You act like you've seen a ghost, I swear...” Sticking her finger up her gaping ass, Lucy scoops up a bit of seed, licking it off and letting the cum ride down her throat. “I'm still ready to go for more, what about you guys?” she asks with an eager smile.

From here, Lucy rides all of the men until three are left standing, with the blonde wizard covered in even more jizz, most of which had already dried up on her skin. The majority of the loads remain on the floor in a giant puddle, all of which had been dripping from Lucy's holes the last few hours. She notices the dwindling numbers, having herself a cocky little laugh. “Oh, wow! I didn't think most of you guys would get so winded already. Good thing there's so many of you, huh?” Sticking out her ass, Lucy shows the remaining three the gape it provides, clenching it up to wink at them. “Hey, since there's only three of you left, how about we try that triple anal penetration? Could be fun, right?”

“This girl is crazy.” says one gentleman.

“Well so are we. Let's fuck that ass!” says another, leading the charge into the blonde. One of the gentlemen lays on his back, with Lucy sitting atop him in a reverse cowgirl position, leaning back into him. The remaining two gentlemen remain on either side of her, and all three of them guide their hardened shafts inside Lucy's asshole. The blonde shrieks like a banshee, having never had so many cocks inside her one hole as they are now. Biting down on her lip, Lucy's eyes roll back, with tears of joy forming at the ducts. She feels her asshole getting stretched out by these members, and couldn't be any happier for the occasion. She feels all three thrust into her ass at the same time, massaging her cavern walls while also rubbing off on one another. Lucy pants, breathing through her nostrils as she feels the excitement building up within her, the cocks throbbing against her walls.

Unfortunately for her, these remaining three gentlemen are so worn down that they don't last very long. Roughly a few minutes into them injecting their cocks inside of her, the strain is still too much for them to handle. Their rods soon blast more of their seed within her stretching anal cavity, most of it dripping out around their shafts. She feels it pour from her ass, while most of it remains within her rear. “Oooogh, fuck!” Lucy groans. “I love it, but you guys are just worn out. Damn...No wonder my friends tell me to avoid normal guys.”

With the three men now passed out, that leaves Lucy with almost nobody to satisfy but herself. Sitting on the floor under all the cum she's poured out, the blonde wizard rubs at her pussy, masturbating for one last time. Looking around at the worn out male bodies, she has an amused expression on her lip, watching as their cocks twitch from emptying so much cum inside of her.

Just before she can hit a good spot inside her snatch, Salamander walks in, his charming face stunned at the mess made, as well as the fact Lucy is the only one still up and running. “What the-What did you do?! They were supposed to wear you down.”

“Were they?” Lucy asks, leering at the male wizard. “You want to tell me why that is, creep?”

“Uh, well...that's to say...” Salamander looks about, unsure how to answer that question without giving much away. Though the longer he takes to say anything, the more Lucy realizes what his plan was all along.

“You were going to take advantage of me after all the times I said no, weren't you?!” Lucy shouts, standing up in anger. “I can't even believe you! You call yourself a wizard?! A member of Fairy Tail?!”

It's at this moment that Natsu arrives on the ship to save Lucy, with the story continuing as it's been recognized; Natsu revealing himself a dragon trained wizard, Salamander revealed to be Bora, and the fight that nearly levels the bay. All is normal, save for the fact that Lucy is now naked, covered in cum, and running from the guards after Natsu tells her he might help her to join Fairy Tail. And Lucy couldn't be happier, with her day having turned upside down from how it originally started.


	3. Levy's Phantom Lord Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The encounter Levy had with the Phantom Lord Guild may have gone slightly different in this world from how you thought it went down. Especially since the writer knows where Levy and Gajeel go from here.

Fairy Tail has been attacked.

The guild has been ruined nearly to the point of disrepair, with dozens of large, iron pillars being forced into every wall of the hall. The guild members have been forced to make their basement, a place of storage within the hall, as their new place of hangout as they nurse their spirits over an attack they couldn't stop. The attack itself had been orchestrated by the Phantom Lord, a guild that has often rivaled Fairy Tail's own, though they obviously don't have the same level of restraint that their opposition does. Sadly, there's little in the way anyone in Fairy Tail can do to counter the Phantom Lord guild, even if such an attack is clearly motivated out of hatred.

With most of the guild concerned about their livelihood, and fearing the Phantom Lord members may know where they live, most of the Fairy Tail members have grouped up for the night in various locations, such as the group of Natsu, Grey, Erza, and Lucy staying at Heartfilia's residence. Some have paired up into dorms, with men and women split into different areas. However, still roaming the streets of the town of Magnolia is Levy McGarden and her teammates Jet and Droy, who together make up the team of Shadow Gear. Though all is quiet with everyone still in bed, these three seem to have their own places to go. Unfortunately for them, someone not too far away is watching them, preparing their own attack.

“You sure this is okay?” asks Droy to Levy.

“Shouldn't you be with Locke and the others in the girls' dorm?” asks Jet.

“It's fine,” Levy assures her two cheerleaders, her arms stretched out as the others remain behind her, “I don't wanna split up our team.” The response of their leader seems to leave Jet and Droy dumbstruck, as they trip over themselves with hearts floating in the air. The two are at least quick to pick themselves back up off the ground, of course.

“The three of us can do anything together!” Jet says, a bit more hopeful of their position.

“I'll always protect you!” replies Droy.

“No, -I- will!” Of course, neither of them do a very good job of protecting the petite blue haired woman, as a figure in the darkness rushes right through them, going straight for Levy. In another telling, this may have been the end of this particular scenario. Here, we can see a bit more of what exactly transpired that evening, at least through the eyes of this world.

Upon turning around, Levy is sent flying to the ground, having been hit by an unexpected attack. Jet and Droy respond with fear, their bodies sweating as they rush to the fallen Levy's body. “Levy! You okay?!” Jet asks. 

“What happened?! What got you?!” asks Droy. The two are then unceremoniously attacked, ganged up on by lesser known members of the Phantom Lord guild. Grunting, Levy manages to pick herself up off the ground, realizing that she's surrounded by these members after they lay into her team real good.

“Well, lookie what we have.” says one member of the group. “This must be one of Fairy Tail's people. Wonder why they'd be out so late at night, knowing Phantom Lord is coming to get them.”

“You've got to be kidding.” Levy mutters to herself, brushing the dirt off her body. “This is our town, you jerks! If we can't feel safe here, where CAN we? This isn't your place to do as you please you know!” she shouts, pointing her finger at the group. “Stop picking on us for your own selfish reasons, you jerks!”

“Sorry,” says another Phantom Lord member, shrugging his shoulders, “but we have our reasons for doing this. Orders from the top and all that.”

The Phantom Lord members rush at Levy, ready to take her down with whatever magic spells they have at the ready. Fortunately for the blue haired girl, she has her own powers at the ready, her fingers pointed out to cast any Solid Script spells she would need to use against such a formidable group.

The first spell she casts is an obvious one, spelling out "GUARD" in the air before her, using that to protect herself from any offensive attacks the group makes on her. The next spell she utilizes is writing out "FIRE", which of course creates a giant flame wall that attacks most of the Phantom Lord members, knocking most of them into the nearby stream going through the city. She's thankful for that, as it lessens their numbers immensely. She doesn't have a good idea of the number of wizards they sent out after her, but she doesn't think them to be too hard to deal with, unless she were to deal with one of the Element Four…

With a cocky grin on her lips, Levy decides to attempt something a little more memorable for the guild to remember her by. As the Phantom Lord members decide what their next move will be on the blue haired girl, her teammates knocked off to the side, Levy writes something in the air that the wizards likely hadn't expected her to attack with: "HARDON".

Sending the words flying towards the wizards, Levy watches on as they're struck by the large, gigantic letters, all of them suddenly feeling a shrinking in their pants. "Holy shit!" shouts one of the Phantom Lord wizards. "She just gave us boners!"

"What the fuck?!" cries out another. "Hey, we were told to take her out, but I can't concentrate with this going on!"

Levy has herself a royal laugh as she watches the embarrassed wizards trying to cover up their magical erections, with most of them blushing over the humiliation of being aroused in front of someone as beautiful as Levy. "Oh, is all that for me? You guys think I'm that attractive?" she jokes with the Phantom Lord wizards. "Honestly, I don't know how you didn't think I'd have a spell like that handy at all."

"Hey wait a second." speaks up one of the Phantom wizards. "What are we complaining about? Are we embarrassed she gave us boners when nobody in this stinking town is up to see anything?"

"Hey, Shrinky Dink has a point!" shouts another of the wizards. "There's all of us and only one of her. She thinks we're gonna give up?!"

"Aw, man…" Levy says to herself, "I forgot I'm dealing with some of the horniest male wizards in the country." Her fingers at the ready, Levy prepares to cast another Solid Script spell. Before her fingers can even start to write out any letters, she finds herself in a full Nelson lock, one put in place by a Phantom Lord that snuck up behind her. "Wh-what? But how…?"

"I can stop time." explains the wizard, a scrawny short man. "And this isn't all I did to you." The wizard laughs as he pushes his hips into Levy's backside, which makes the blue haired girl realize that she feels her lower body exposed, with something rubbing between her legs. Looking down in horror, the female wizard finds that she's been pants'd, her shorts down at her ankles while the scrawny wizard slides his own exposed shaft between her thighs, causing enough friction against her vaginal lips that she begins to feel a dampness creeping out of her folds.

Levy starts to breathe heavily as she continues to stare at the erection she gave to this Phantom Lord, measuring the girth and size of the member as it continuously pokes out between her legs. Her cheeks blush a bright red as she starts to sweat, realizing that just staring at the wizard's rod was making her very aroused. The time stopping Lord laughs, peaking over her shoulder to get a view of her reaction. "Oh god…it's huge." Levy moans. "It looks so big between my legs."

The other wizards stare on at Levy and their fellow guild member, watching as her vaginal juices drip down onto the member, lubricating it as it continues to glide against her folds. The pressure becomes too much for her to take, her groin aching for insertion. "Oh god…fuck me! All of you, please! Fuck me right now!"

With the express permission of Levy, the time stopping wizard lets her arms drop free, pushing against her upper body to bend her over. With his shaft lubricated the Phantom guides the head of his shaft against her folds, using her slick lips to further wet his pecker before entering between the slit of her pussy. The blue haired wizard bites her lower lip, wincing as the time stopper slides his shaft against her cavern walls, her juices working nicely as a lubrication for his shaft. Grabbing onto her ass cheeks, the time stopper pushes into Levy's backside, while she grabs hold of her ankles as her body is bent over. With heavy breathing, Levy stares on while she's being plowed from behind, her eyes locked on all the other members of the Phantom Lord guild as they stroke their cocks at the sight before them.

As she continues to stare at the group of rival wizards while the draw closer to where she stands, Levy uses her hands, waving them in front of her to form another word, this time a surprise to all the Phantom Lord members. Grabbing the floating word "DILDO", which resembles that of a large, thick male member with the 'O' shaped particularly like the head, she reaches back to the time stopping wizard to hand it off to him as he plows into her cheeks. "Here," she pants, "stick that in my ass!"

Though he finds it odd, the time stopping wizard takes the word from Levy, doing as she asks and shoving the phallic lettering up her anal cavity. Though she groans from the stretching her ass takes, Levy's eyes roll back, her tongue sticking out as a sign she enjoys having both holes plugged up. She then looks at the other Phantom Lord members with seductive eyes, curling her finger to them to come closer with their shafts. At least two members of the rival guild approach her with their members, with Levy wrapping her fingers around their poles. Craning her neck out while the time stopping wizard continues to ram her pussy, Levy's tongue manages to reach out for the slit of one member, tugging on the other to pull him within range of her mouth. As she sucks on the one Phantom Lord's cock head, the tome stopper continues to ram into the blue haired wizard, her ass cheeks bouncing with every slap his hips make against them. 

While her ass continues to be rammed into, Levy holds the two shafts before her close, trying to crane her neck out as she makes an attempt to swallow the wizard's rod whole. The other wizard is taken care of by her hand, her wrist moving at quick speeds while she grips it tightly. Both Phantom members breathe heavily as Levy continues to work their cocks, the blue haired girl feeling blissfully in heaven while she lets them have their way with her. "Mmm, your cock is so tasty," she says, pulling off for a brief moment, "a very salty flavor, but it still tastes great in my mouth." As she pulls the cock back into her mouth, Levy starts to moan, her eyes shut while her saliva starts to spread along his member, coating it with drool and bubbles. Her mouth soon leaves his shaft, moving on to the other wizard as she flicks her tongue at the head. She strokes the previous wizard with her other hand, rubbing her saliva into the flesh to make it nice and smooth for later.

With her focus on the two rods, she almost misses the time stopping wizard, realizing that nobody is pounding away at her pussy any longer, nor playing with the phallic word in her asshole. Instead, she feels something milky leaving her vaginal lips, dripping down her inner thigh. She sighs, realizing that the wizard had used his abilities to freeze time, cumming in her pussy without her knowing it. She sighs to herself, then looks up at one of the Phantom Lord wizards that she's been playing with. "I'm sorry, but do one of you want to fuck my pussy until I cum?" Levy asks with all sincerity. "I had hoped he would do that before just leaving me anticipating…"

One of the Phantom wizards moves behind Levy, guiding his cock inside her oozing snatch, the jizz from his fellow guild member still leaking out. Figuring it's a good means of lubrication, the rival wizard shoves his cock within the blue haired woman, causing her to moan in the most pleasant manner his ears had ever heard. This leaves Levy to suck on the other wizard, with the rest of the Phantom Guild still stroking away as they enjoy the show. Her lips planted firmly around the shaft, Levy reaches for his hips to pull them in against her face, with her mouth reaching the base of the member. Her hands squeeze his cheeks tightly, causing the Phantom wizard to giggle mischievously, a speck of drool leaking down his cheek. He enjoys the manner in which Levy bobs her head along his shaft, while her tongue swirls around the slit on his head, collecting any precum that leaks out of the tiny hole.

With the wizard close to her face, Levy keeps him near her so that she savors every inch inside her, with her tongue pressing into the rod's flesh. She feels every vein on his pole throbbing, telling her that he's in need of release. All the while the other Phantom Lord member is pounding into her ass, while one hand squeezes her cheek, the other busy playing around with the word "DILDO" still up her anus. Levy continues to enjoy the sensation, the word still having so far to go in order to stretch her cavity out for further usage among the Lord guild. She moans into the cock within her mouth, her voice muffled as she begs for him to cum within her, empty his seed within her body.

Though it comes close, the two wizards start to pound away at her holes with more aggression, pounding into the blue haired woman's body faster as they realize how close they are to delivering their milky seed to this Fairy Tail wizard. In her mind, Levy is begging to have their cum in her body, filling up her pussy and stomach with whatever they have to offer. The wizards growl loudly as they squeeze her body between their hips, their seed blasting inside of Levy's body. The blue haired woman savors their jizz as it fills her womb up, while her mouth pools most of the wizard's seed up, swallowing every few seconds so that she doesn't overflow with the substance. Pressing her tongue into the slit, Levy giggles as she causes the string of seed to separate around it, spraying it all over her mouth as she continues to swallow the load. Her pussy begins to overflow with the other wizard's substance, their semen filling her up nearly beyond capacity.

When both of the wizards pull away from Levy, the blue haired girl squats down, coughing up seed while she pushes out more of the milky substance from her pussy, creating a white puddle at her feet. “Oh man, even Jet and Droy aren't filling me up with that much,” she says in a groggy tone. “DILDO” slides out of her ass, plopping down to the ground beneath her. As she looks back to find her solid word, she ponders the idea of putting it inside her pussy next. Grabbing “DILDO” Levy does just that, squatting atop the word as she grinds her hips against it, the one Phantom Lord member's jizz trickling down onto the word as she continues to ride it. “Holy shit, I'm still ready for more cum...” she moans.

“There's plenty more of us where that came from, then!” says another member of the Phantom Lord guild, with two more approaching Levy while she rides the “DILDO”. With their cocks primed for her, the blue haired girl holds them both in her hands as she continues to squat down on her casted word. The two wizards grow close as she holds their heads close, her tongue licking between them as she swallows the precum leaking out.

“Oh yes, it's so good...” Levy moans, her hips swinging atop the magic word. “I can't believe how filthy I am to want Phantom Lord cock! It's so delectable!” She pulls both cocks inside her mouth, bobbing her head along the poles while she grinds against the “DILDO”, her tongue lashing away between the members. The wizards breath heavily as they watch Levy take their shafts, deciding to grab her by the back of the head and pull her into them, only getting so far as their bodies lie apart, unable to reach their bases. The blue haired wizard still remains close to them, her eyes shut as she tries her best to hold the shafts inside her mouth. The Phantom Lord wizards watch on as her face goes red, with audible gagging sounds coming from inside her mouth. Levy's saliva begins to pool up, dripping over her lower lip while forming bubbles with her drool.

“God, I thought she'd be able to take us both in.” complains one of the wizards. “She can't even get halfway without choking on our dicks!”

“You said it. How about we try making her take it up the ass?” asks the other wizard, pulling his saliva covered cock from Levy's mouth. The blue haired girl coughs as the second wizard pulls his shaft from inside her, the two Phantom Lord members pushing on her shoulders until she ends up on all fours, the “DILDO” shlucking out of her snatch. The two stand on either side of Levy from behind, holding their shafts in their hands as they stroke her saliva into the skin. When they're ready, the Phantom members push their heads against her asshole, getting their cocks in with a surprising amount of ease, though the “DILDO” seems to have assisted them well in getting Levy's asshole warmed up for them.

“Oh god, it's so tight!” Levy shouts, the cocks pushing their way up her rectum. “I never felt anything like this before! Even Jet and Droy, NNH! They've never been able to pull off a double anal!”

“Magic works in mysterious ways sometimes.” laughs one of the Phantom Lord wizards, both of them pulling back from Levy's ass before they start to give her mightily hard thrusts. Most of the semen that remains in her mouth starts to splash out with every thrust the two wizards make into her body, their hips pushing into her cheeks as their cocks continue to slide inside of her ass. Though the “DILDO” was able to push her cavern walls out, it still isn't enough for Levy's asshole, as the two cocks continue to stretch her out even further.

“Oh god, this is just too good!” Levy pants, her tongue sticking out as cum drips from the tip. “I can't remember the last time I had this much mmmmph!” Her voice is immediately muffled by a large, thick cock sliding inside her mouth, another low member of the Phantom Lord guild having approached her in the process. She looks up at him, whimpering through his shaft while the wizard looks down at her with a laugh.

“We know you like to talk and all,” says the wizard, “but a lot of us just want to cum in your little body. How about you do us a favor and speed up the process?” Levy sighs, nodding. She wanted to feel the member in her throat for much longer, but his eagerness disappoints her. She still does as he asks, writing the word “CUM” in the air, the word appearing in sticky, drenched lettering. After Levy slaps the word into his member, his cock glows for a brief moment, startling the Phantom Lord member. She almost smiles at the way his facial features contort, holding his member in one hand while keeping Levy's face close to his body. Within seconds an eruption occurs inside of Levy's mouth, with the Phantom wizard's seed blasting away inside her. The cum he pours out hoses her insides down, pooling up so quickly that the blue haired wizard can barely keep up with swallowing down every bit of spunk he provides her. The two wizards banging on her ass pause as they see the massive amounts of cum spilling out of her chin, a great big puddle forming underneath her as she gargles on their ally's seed. 

“Hey, that's a pretty awesome looking spell!” says one wizard.

“Yeah, if it can make anyone cum like that, it'd be cool to drench her in the stuff, don't you think?” says the other wizard plowing into her ass. “Imagine how much cum we'd fill her ass up with if she did that for us, huh?”

“Hey, lady!” shouts another wizard, trying to get Levy's attention despite the other Phantom member still cumming down her throat. “Can you do that for us? Let us all cum like that guy! You might enjoy it!”

Rolling her eyes at the Phantom Lord members begging for similar treatment, Levy sighs into the cock just before it finally stops blasting his seed down her throat. With her face getting caked in one last blast of cum, she wears a look of disappointment in her eyes. With all the bodies around her she had thought her libido would get enough of a workout, but she finds it unfair that all they want is to have huge, gigantic loads to coat her skin with and fill her insides up with. But she figures things could get quite worse if she doesn't give in to their demand...

“Fine,” Levy grumbles, “get in a line and I'll give you all a spell to cum buckets.” The Phantom Lord members all get excited, hastily getting into a line while trying to shove and push their way into being first. The blue haired girl then turns back to the two pirates inside her ass, starting to spell two “CUM” spells in the air. “As for you two, here. Take this!”

After the words are slapped their way, causing their shafts to glow for a brief period, the two Phantom members start to grunt and quake as they feel their members begin to throb, expecting an explosion of some kind to occur. They grip onto Levy by her ass cheeks and hair, pulling back on her head as she cries out, her asshole being sprayed down by long strings of Phantom Lord seed, the cum making its way up her cavity in the process. With her mouth open wide from the hair pulling, two Phantom Lord members approach Levy, waving their cocks in the air as they await their spell casting.

Levy writes "CUM" twice yet again with her fingers, slapping the drenched words into their shafts just as the Phantom members inside her ass have completely drained their balls of seed. When they pull out, Levy grunts as a cascade of jizz plummets out her ass and onto the ground beneath her. A milky puddle lays at her knees, while Levy tries to keep it all inside her anus. One Phantom Lord member shoves his cock into her open mouth, jutting his hips down her throat, while the second Phantom Lord that's ready to burst rushes to her backside, plugging her splooging anus up with his dick.

As she feels even more jizz flood into her body from the two rival guild members, Levy feels their cum trickling out of her holes, frustrating the blue haired girl. She wants so bad to keep the jizz inside her body, but with all that the wizards deliver her it becomes quite hard to hold it all in. Then Levy's eyes light up, feeling a bit inspired to try something out. Writing with her Solid State spell, she creates the word "EXPAND", which looks as if the letters are made out of measuring tape. Slapping the lettering into her body, the word expands across the blue haired wizard's stomach, glowing as it fades away into her skin. While the Phantom Lord members continue to empty their seed within her, Levy grabs hold of her stomach, wincing as she feels it stretching out the more they dump their loads within her. The flesh expands slowly as more cum flows through her ass and throat, with Levy sighing as she feels pleased with the amount her stomach is able to handle.

By the time this set of Phantom Lord members has finished emptying their seed inside the Fairy Tail member, her stomach had been stretched out at least an inch or two from where she started. She feels pleased with the result so far, rubbing her hand against her body. "Mmm, that's some good cum…" Levy moans, licking her lip as a bit of cum drips over to her chin. The next two members of the rival guild approach, ready for their turn at the blue haired wizard's holes. As with before, Levy writes "CUM" out twice for the Phantom Lord members, slapping them into their shafts and causing them to glow brightly.

"Ah, dammit!" Cries out one member, I don't know if I'm gonna make it!" As the one Phantom member pushes into Levy's mouth, the more hesitant one circles around her body, unsure which hole of hers he should be taking. "Shit, I can't make up my mind! Hnnnn…!"

Before he can finally shove his cock inside any part of Levy's body, the Phantom Lord member's cock erupts, spraying like a fountain over the Fairy Tail wizard's body, with his jizz landing in Levy's blue hair. The seed pours down her face entirely, coating her in the white milky substance. The Fairy Tail wizard sputters and spits as the seed cascades over her lips, taken by surprise by the sudden torrential downpour she's experiencing. "Aaaagh! Gross, do you have any idea how hard that's going to be to wash out?!" Levy complains. "Just put it in me or stick a cork in it!"

"Gladly!" shouts the other Phantom Lord member, shoving his cock down her throat. Showing more restraint than his fellow guild member, the wizard allows his cum to blast inside Levy when his head pokes into the back of her throat. While her body remains coated from the torrent of jizz, Levy finds herself more thankful that she can swallow this load, feeling her stomach expand slowly as her ass continues to sputter out some of the previous seed. All that jizz continues to fill Levy, yet it only made her hunger for more, as if she couldn't be satisfied until she reached a certain limit of cum within her body.

As this Phantom Lord wizard pulls out of her mouth, Levy wipes the coat of cum out of her eyes, as she hears a bit of yelling coming from the remaining guild members looking to fill her up. Levy sits back on her cum drenched ass, watching and waiting patiently for the wizards to stop their bickering and just have their turn with her already. As she waits for the next man to step up, she notices that the fighting comes to a stop, as the rival guild members feel a shadow being cast over the gang bang scene.

Up in the moonlight Levy and the Phantom Lord guild spot a figure in the darkness, who approaches them with clenched fists, a furrow brow obvious to all eyes somehow. "Oh shit," says one of the guild members as he cowers in fear, "Gajeel's here!" Levy gasps as a chill runs down her cum drenched spine as she hears that name. The little she knows about Gajeel Redfox is enough to strike fear into her body, as she's aware of his status in the Phantom Lord guild. Not only is he considered to be a high ranking member, but he's also known as the Iron Dragon Slayer, due to his own ability to eat iron and use it to shape his body from the absorbed material.

"What the fuck do you idiots think you're doing?" Gajeel growls, smacking down a fellow guild member or two as he walks towards the cum drenched Levy. "Didn't I tell you to wait until I had my fun with the girl before you do anything?!"

"W-We're sorry, Gajeel!" shouts the time stopping wizard. "But she wanted it, and she gave us hardons, and well, we had to do something about it, so-"

"Dude, you are NOT helping out case!" hisses another member of the guild.

As he stands a few feet away from Levy, Gajeel looks on either side of him to see the knocked out bodies of Jet and Droy, leering at the fallen Fairy Tail members. "Take these two to that big tree, in the park," he commands them, "I'm going to have my turn at the damaged goods you've left me with."

"Damaged…?" Levy whimpers. The Phantom Lord members take her teammates, leaving the cum drenched blue haired wizard all to the Iron Dragon.

"They really did a number on you, huh?" Gajeel asks with a cackle. Upon getting closer Levy can see the figure, noticing the studs in his face and upper arms, the long spiky black hair going behind him. His lower face barely pokes over a scarf of equally dark shading, with his presence looming over her cum covered body. "This is why I hate having someone else's sloppy seconds…"

"Hey! I asked for them to fuck me!" shouts Levy as she lifts herself off the ground. "And I'm sorry that I didn't expect one of your guild buddies to coat me in his jizz when he was meant to fuck one of my holes."

"That's Melvin, alright." Gajeel smirks. "That dill weed could never figure out what to do with a girl when she's presenting right to him anyway."

"Oh, he's one of those?" Levy asks, a bit calmer. "We have some boys like that in Fairy Tail as well. Honestly, sometimes they can be so stubborn and all machismo when they can't even admit to themselves they don't know the first thing about ladies."

"You've already seen how most of ours can be, obviously." Gajeel replies. "So, you made them hard? With all due respect, you seem pretty…tame."

"Thanks…" Levy replies sarcastically. "The truth is I used one of my Solid State spells, thinking it would embarrass them. Then it had the exact opposite effect. So…that's why there's all this."

The Iron Dragon Slayer just stares at Levy as he laughs, briefly palming his face. "It's actually funny to me," he says, "the whole idea here was to just beat you up and leave you as a warning sign for the rest of Fairy Tail not to mess with us."

"And why would you do that?!" Levy asks with a scowl. "We've never done anything to you, and you left our guild in shambles! If anything, we should be retaliating, but you guys are…are…" The blue haired wizard stops, her eyes staring down at the tan pants the Iron Dragon wears. She notices a very visible bulge even in the moonlight, one that pushes out against his pant leg.

"I'd say you're the one getting off easy here," Gajeel laughs, "since the worst you have right now is cum in your hair. But…I honestly can't bring myself to harm someone as cute as you."

"Cute?" Levy asks, a bit confused.

"Look, I'll be honest," Gajeel continues, rubbing the back of his head, "I was going to beat you and your friends up, but…I think what the other guys did to you might be punishment enough." Even in the moonlight Levy can manage to see that his cheeks are turning a bright red as his gaze briefly looks away from her.

"I…to be honest, I didn't think it much of a punishment…" Levy says, rubbing her belly as it shrinks back down to normal size, the wizards' splooge having emptied from her ass during this conversation, "But I can see how big you are, and…I think…that would be the best punishment."

"Wait, what?" Gajeel asks, surprised by Levy's sincere tone. "You WANT me to punish you?!"

"With this." Levy sticks her hand out, reaching the bulge within Gajeel's pants, rubbing her hand down the fabric as she feels the bulge pushing outwards. "You did want me anyway, didn't you? Then go ahead, wear me down with this big member of yours. Get me wet again. And I think you can especially pull it off, with this size anyway."

"I…um…I have to warn you, it's probably not what you'd be expecting…"

"Oh don't be shy," Levy insists, "You did want to have a turn with me anyway, didn't you?"

"I wasn't really expecting this, to be honest, but…"

Her body still drenched in Phantom Lord seed, Levy squats down before Gajeel, rolling his pants off to reveal that his cock is not only hard…but also a thick iron rod. "Oh my GOD!" Levy gasps in surprise, covering her mouth.

"Yeah…it's a curse to my power." Gajeel confesses. "I can turn any part of my body into iron, but this is permanent. I've never really been able to return it to normal."

"That's so sad." Levy says, her eyes still fixated on his iron member. "Maybe…maybe some day we could work on it together?"

"A member of Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord working together? That'd be the day." Gajeel chuckles. "Are you sure you still want this inside you?"

Levy nods. "Of course I'm sure," she admits, "it's still a really big thing, and my pussy is just aching for attention after so many of your guild members took to my ass. Please…fuck my pussy." She holds open her folds with her fingers, showing off how wet she is under the moon's light. Gajeel's eyes remain glued to her vagina, mesmerized by the offering from the Fairy Tail wizard.

"If you really want it, then…" Gajeel sighs, holding his iron member up for Levy, "I won't argue. Just realize what you're asking for."

"I can handle it, trust me." Levy says, taking a deep breath as she turns around for Gajeel. "I have an expansion spell casted on myself, so I should be able to handle it."

"If you insist." Gajeel laughs, sliding his iron pole against the folds of Levy's pussy. The blue haired wizard shivers as the cold metal rubs against her pussy, biting down on her lower lip. She finds herself thankful that the Iron Dragon Slayer goes slow with her, as she hadn't taken the temperature of his member into affect. Slowly she adjusts to it, her pussy warming the cold material as it slides up her vagina, the pole stretching out her caverns as it moves in.

"Hoooly shit…" Levy whimpers, feeling the iron member pushing through before hitting her cervix. "It feels so good inside of me. God, Gajeel, it's wonderful…"

"You're the first woman I ever heard say that." Gajeel responds, holding Levy's ass firmly. "Anyone else seems to panic over the sight of this."

"That's surprising." Levy moans, feeling Gajeel slowly push into her with his hips. "You certainly…nph…act like you know how to treat a woman." Levy bites down on her finger as she feels the iron member pushing into her stomach lining, showing off visibly where his member is and how far it can reach. The head pokes into her body just under her chest, causing the blue haired wizard to grunt.

"It's a long story." Gajeel replies, sucking on his lower lip. "Maybe someday when our guilds aren't at odds I can tell you about it." Grabbing hold of Levy's arms, Gajeel pulls back on them, pulling the rival wizard's upper body halfway up, allowing him to push his hips against her body harder.

"I'd…I'd like that." Levy moans, feeling the cum dripping down her ass. Gajeel's hips start to become coated in the seed from earlier, but he doesn't mind it as he's doing Levy the favor of pleasuring her with his massive iron pole. He grunts as he feels his own shaft pushing against her skin, stretching it out in a way he had never thought possible.

"This is another reason why most ladies don't go for me." he says, leaning into her. "They don't have the stomach for it."

Levy can't help but laugh to herself, having heard that. It takes Gajeel a second to realize what he had just said, and he starts to laugh along with the blue haired wizard. "You weren't even trying to be funny with that, were you?" she asks, her laughter slowly turning into a sincere sigh. "You know…you're not so bad a guy as I thought you'd be." She says, leaning back into the Iron Dragon Slayer. "It's pretty adorable."

"Looking like this? Nah, I'm anything but adorable." says a blushing Gajeel. "I can eat iron, you realize. That's not cute or anything."

"Maybe someday I can see how that jaw works on me sometime." Levy says with a seductive tone. The comment catches Gajeel off guard, his grip on Levy's arms loosening. This allows the blue haired wizard to wrap her arm around his neck, giggling as she sees the shocked expression on his face. "Hee hee, you never thought you'd run into a dirty little wizard like myself, did you?" she teases.

"I heard the wizards in Fairy Tail had crazy libidos, but you…" Gajeel says, pausing as he gives on hard shove to Levy, the head of his iron member poking against her stomach. "You really take the cake!"

"You have no idea." Levy purrs. "Now come on, big guy, fuck me harder!" Lifting Levy up by her legs, Gajeel brings her body up to level with him, allowing the blue haired wizard to more easily wrap her arm around the Iron Dragon Slayer. "Oh god, yes!" Levy cries out, the head of the iron member poking out against her stomach lining. "This feels so good! I've never been fucked like this before in my life! Ooough, you're so punctual!"

Gajeel has no response to that, simply using his strong arms to lift Levy off his iron shaft, letting her fall gently afterwards. His hips still hit into her body hard, causing her petite rack to bounce just a little in the air. He grits his teeth, looking down at her neck line as he has an urge to press into such soft skin. Leaning in Gajeel does just that, making sure that he doesn't bite into her with his strong teeth. Levy purrs at the way the Iron Dragon Slayer kisses into her skin, causing Levy to mentally melt. She wraps her other arm around his neck, holding herself up tightly as she continues to allow the black haired man to pound into her pussy with his iron cock, while her juices start to trickle down his member. The shaft continues to push up on her stomach, visibly showing where his head is poking out of.

"Oh god!" Levy cries out, her eyes rolling back as she wears a goofy smile on her lips. "I'm so close to cumming! I can feel it building up inside of me! How about you, are you close as well?"

"Almost there…" grunts Gajeel.

"Let us cum together then," Levy pants, "a sign of unity between our guilds, even for just one…brief…moment…Ohhhhh FUUUUCK!" Levy's voice cries out as her juices start to squirt out around Gajeel's iron shaft, drenching the rod in her juices as they splash to the ground. Gajeel holds Levy up high over his protruding member, leaving only the metallic head within her pussy as he feels his load building up inside of him. With a mighty roar he starts to unleash his seed within Levy's pussy, which sprays past the cervix and into her womb, slowly expanding the organ through the blue haired wizard's magic spell.

With her arms around Gajeel's neck, Levy looks down at her stomach as it slowly expands outwards, her womb and belly filling with the Iron Dragon Slayer's jizz. "Yes, more! Give me more, you giant iron stud!" Levy begs, the excessive amounts of jizz pouring out onto the Phantom Lord member's rod. Gajeel grunts as he tries to keep his cock from poking into Levy, figuring the cum expansion is more than enough for her to take at this point.

When their simultaneous climax comes to a slow halt, Gajeel lifts Levy off his his iron cock, his seed dripping out of her pussy at a crazy rate, pooling up at the Iron Dragon Slayer's feet. After he puts her down to her feet, Levy wobbles about thanks mostly to being worn down after her massive sexual experience, as well as the cum dripping from her expanded womb making her off balance. "Hooooly shit, you were fantastic." Levy says, her voice showing how dazed she was. "I would totally date you if I…could…"

As she falls to the ground, Gajeel is quick to catch her in his arms, watching as Levy passes out. He chuckles as he hears her snore, his jizz still coming out of her pussy. "Heh. Maybe if you were apart of Phantom Lord we'd have a better chance together." he says, despite knowing she can't hear him. "Still, we have a message to send to your guild members…"

##

Though things were different from their original path, the end result is the same. Shadow Gear is found at the big tree in the park, though their bodies aren't hanging in a crucified manner. The fact that Fairy Tail still find Jet and Droy beaten down while Levy is naked between them, a pool of cum dripping under her does not sit well with them. As a result, war is declared on Phantom Lord by Fairy Tail, and things may not get pretty from here…


	4. A Day in the Life of Mirajane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Celexxxtial world, how does Mirajane's day go about? Let's find out.

It's another sunny day out in Magnolia Town, where the Fairy Tail guild is located. The town is residence to many members of the guild, most of which have rented their own apartments so as to stay close by for new assignments and quests, lest they be kicked out by the land Lord's for late payments.

Fortunately, magic is only have the talents of the wizards in this world.

If the wizards of Fairy Tail aren't off nearly getting themselves killed by vicious beasts or other guilds, they're often going about the Kingdom in an attempt to prostitute themselves, wherever it may be legal or profitable. Though Magnolia Town may be strict on the selling of sexual and magical items, escort services weren't so much an issue, especially with the wording that the wizards use to get around it.

One of these such wizards is Mirajane Strauss, a young white haired wizard that is featured constantly in the pages of Sorcerer Weekly as a centerfold model for all to ogle over. She doesn't mind herself the attention, as it does keep her in a place of living for some time. Not that her job at the guild's tavern doesn't provide a nice cut, but even she understands sometimes you need to break away from the norm.

Today was something of a break away, as Mirajane wakes up at the inn on the other side of Magnolia Town. She had answered a request for an evening together, having met a fine and charming man that paid quite wealthy for the time and services given. With the sunlight shining into the room at the inn, the white haired wizard awakens, stretching her arms out as she yawns. As she becomes more aware of her surroundings, Mirajane looks at her body as it remains over the sheets, realizing she's bare naked. Upon recalling the last few hours, she moans with a pleasant smile on her lips, recalling every carnal second she had spent with her lover of the night, the feelings getting her giddy for another go.

To her side, she hears the deep voiced grumbling of said lover, who rolls over in his place to turn towards Mirajane. He appears to be a handsome young man, one that she never expected to be so wealthy for such a young age. His abs chiseled and his face as attractive as any other she had slept with, she would swear that this young man's appearance reminded her of...

Shivering at the thought, Mirajane tries to brush it away by delivering a kiss to the man's lips, which seems to jolt some life into his system. His arms immediately wrap around Mirajane's naked body, pulling it close to his own. With the two bare bodies near one another, the white haired wizard feels a rising erection between her legs, the gentleman certainly waking up in a cheerful mood. Pulling away from his lips, Mirajane asks with a giggle, "Happy to see me, are we?"

"You know it." The gentleman says with a grin. Pecking her lips again, the man's hands reach down for Mirajane's backside, squeezing her cheeks to elicit a squeak from her mouth. "Say, what time is it?"

"Time..." With a gentle hum, Mirajane looks over at a clock not too far from the bed, seeing that it's quite early in the morning. "Hm...I think...an hour left."

"Hm? An hour left?" the gentleman asks, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

With a smiling nod from Mirajane, the wizard responds, "Yeah, with the amount you promised there's only an hour left before I leave for the day. I don't pause for hours literally spent sleeping, you know."

"I figured..." the gentleman sighs. "I was hoping we would have a little more time left together before you go."

"I know. Unfortunately time stopping spells aren't my specialty." Mirajane replies. "But...we can make the hour feel like time's moving slowly..." With a wicked grin on her lips, Mirajane repositions herself on the bed, crawling over the young man's body so that her ass is in his face. "And how about a little breakfast free of charge?" she says with a wink.

The gentleman laughs, squeezing into the wizard's ass cheeks. "Don't mind if I do." he says, craning his neck out into Mirajane's snatch. His tongue sticking out against her folds, the young man flicks away at Mirajane's pussy, causing the wizard to giggle after pecking his pecker.

"That's so nice..." she says, "It's like a light tickle."

"I can go harder if you want..."

"Not yet." Mirajane says. "Build up to it, slowly." Upon saying that, the white haired wizard swallows the young man's head, teasing the slit with her tongue in similar fashion. She overhears the exhale from his mouth, his breath against her vagina as his tongue continues to lap away. Purring at the arousal he provides her, Mirajane goes deeper on his dick, her head bobbing slowly down the eight inches he provides. With every movement her head makes, Mirajane gets half an inch closer to the gentleman's base, sucking up the musky flavor of his shaft in the process. When she finally brings her lips to the end of his rod, she starts to bob away more rapidly, her eyes shut as she leaves her mouth open enough for him to hear glucking sounds escaping her lips.

Enjoying the pleasure that the female wizard provides him, the young man brings his head closer to Mirajane's crotch, his tongue managing to dig deeper inside her vaginal tunnel. Her voice muffled by the shaft, Mirajane still manages to moan from the pleasure he provides her. Lowering her ass just slightly, the white haired wizard provides a better angle for her gentleman friend, who's tongue rides up inside as best it can while his lips peck away at her folds, sucking them for any juices that may be dripping out.

With the shaft at full erection in her mouth, Mirajane pulls back until it pops out, licking at any saliva strand remaining between them. Using her hand she strokes the eight inch member, massaging her spit into its flesh for a smooth finish, while her other hand massages his scrotum, giving them a gentle squeeze that causes him to grunt on occasion. "Mmm, they feel so full." Mirajane notices, teasing him as she gives them another squeeze. While doing so, her back arches when the gentleman hits a sensitive spot inside her cavern, her body tensing up. "Mph..."

"Are you going to cum?" asks the wealthy man after pulling his tongue out.

"Not yet..." Mirajane replies, a shiver in her voice. "I don't want to cum just yet. How about...if you fuck my hole?" With her cheeks blushing brightly, she brings her hands back to her snatch, pulling the lips apart to allow him to see deeper inside her.

"Gladly." With a grin on his lips, the wealthy gentleman slides out from underneath Mirajane's body, kneeling behind her as he grips her ass cheeks once more. With his cock down the crack of her backside, the young man glides it between the cheeks for his own pleasure until he's as stiff as a board. Pulling his hips back far enough, the wealthy man removes his rod from the crack, then aims it into Mirajane's snatch, pushing through the folds. With his cock sliding up her snatch, Mirajane gasps with her lips curled, her hands grabbing onto the bed sheet beneath her.

"Yes..." whimpers Mirajane, moaning before she bites her lower lip. "Fuck me hard..."

With his eight inches fully inside the wizard's pussy, the wealthy man obliges, pulling his hips back for a hard, aggressive thrust into Mirajane's backside. His hips cause a loud smack that causes her ass cheeks to ripple, while the white haired wizard sucks on her lower lip. Each thrust by the gentleman comes slow yet hard, an impact left on her backside while his shaft massages the walls of her snatch. "Oh god..." she moans, kneeling upright as she massages her breasts. "You're doing so good...just as good as last night..."

Happy to hear that, the wealthy man pulls Mirajane back into him, her back against his chest as he continues to grind away at her body. Leaning into her, the gentleman nibbled down on the white hair wizard's ear lobe, grinding his teeth gently into the soft tissue. The biting causes Mirajane to gasp, a jolt going down her spine that causes her genitals to hit her peak. "Oh fuck..." she whimpers, holding onto the wealthy man. "I'm cumming. I'm cummiiiiiihiiiiiing!"

As she clenched her teeth, Mirajane squeezes out a blast of juices, her fluids spreading onto the bed sheet that she and the gentleman kneel atop. Turning her head to face him, the white haired wizard moans into his mouth, pressing her lips against his. This brings his tongue inside her mouth, flicking against hers as he gives one hard thrust into her backside before his groans echo down her throat. With his pelvis against her body, the wealthy gentleman releases his seed within Mirajane's pussy, strings of cum shooting into her cavern, with his sperm making a journey up to her womb. Whether they make it or not, we'll never truly know. Mirajane whimpers into the gentleman's mouth, feeling every inch of her pussy getting coated by his jizz, her own flood of juices soon slowing into a trickle, than a mere dripping from her snatch.

Pulling out, the gentleman's jizz leaves one more splash on Mirajane's backside, the milky substance leaking down her crack. With a sigh, the white haired wizard pulls her lips away from the young man, patting his cheek. “You're really great, you know that?” she says with a giggle. “If you ever want to spend time with me again, you know how to contact me.”

“Don't worry,” says the gentleman, sighing as he falls back on the bed, “I'll be coming back within a few weeks. Can't forget a pretty face like yours, after all.” He winks at Mirajane as she starts to put on her red dress.

“I appreciate it.” she says cheerfully. “But it's time for me to get to work. Fairy Tail can't attend to themselves, after all.”

“That's on the other side of town, right?” asks the gentleman. “Are you going to get there on time?”

“Maybe not.” Mirajane says with a shrug. “If not, I know some ways that can make them forgive me.”

##

Later on at the Fairy Tail guild, four particular members have just returned from another big quest, one that is full of action and excitement, even a little bit of added drama between Natsu and Lucy over an aging candy bar...but that's not a story to be told today.

“Man, I'm so wiped out...” says an exhausted Natsu, his head planted on the table. “Who knew elephants could walk like that?”

“I didn't.” Lucy says with a sigh. “But at least we solved that mystery before they could become fully sentient.”

“Speak for yourself...” Erza grumbles, rubbing at her behind.

“Listen, if you need some ice on that you know you can ask.” Gray reminds her.

“Oh come on Gray, they didn't actually-WHAT THE FUCK?!” Finally a bit more aware, Lucy notices that Gray is buck naked, even his boxers are no longer on his body. “Geezus, Gray! How do you get out of those clothes so quick?!”

“What, I'm hot and sweaty like the rest of you are.” Gray points out.

“He's got a point.” Natsu speaks up, his face finally lifted from the table. “All I know is I could use some stress relief...”

“Heeey, look who's back!”

The four members of Fairy Tail turn to see a welcoming smile in their direction. The smile belongs to none other than Mirajane, herself in the most chipper of moods while she holds up a serving tray of beverages. As she delivers some drinks off, Natsu and Gray are especially gazing at the white haired wizard's apron, which is as red as her normal attire. The only difference is that she lacks any under clothes beneath it, her ass and legs heavily exposed from behind, while her chest can be seen from all angles, including a cleavage that stops just before her nipples. Even Lucy and Erza are attentive to her attire, which doesn't seem common for their fellow guild mate.

“So how did your last quest go?” Mirajane asks casually. “It must have been something fun, right?”

“Fun, uh...sure...” Lucy says, her gaze still on Mirajane's cleavage. “It was, it was something, right guys?”

“Yeah, great, fun, whatever!” Natsu shouts, pointing to Mirajane's bosom. “Hey Mira, what's up with the outfit?!”

“Hm?” Looking down at herself, Mirajane does note the apron as her only clothing, then laughs at their reactions. “Oh, what are you guys all shocked about? I can have a little fun too, you know. That's half the fun about being a Fairy Tail wizard, isn't it?”

“She does have a good point.” Gray says.

“Yeah, guess she does...” Natsu says, rubbing the back of his head. “Sorry, Mira, I think that quest messed with me something good. A lot of the women weren't very open about that kind of thing.”

“It's definitely the last time we travel to an island of abstinence.” Erza says to herself.

“Aw, you guys really do look like you're in rougher shape than usual.” Mirajane says. “Fortunately, I know just the way to cheer you guys up!”

Sneaking under the table, Mirajane kneels between Natsu and Gray, undoing the pink haired dragon's pants to reach in for his shaft. Gray's exhibitionist tendencies make it easier for her to grab at his dick, stroking the both of them until she hears happy sighs from their mouths. “Ohhh yeah, that's the spot...” Natsu says, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. As Mirajane rubs their dicks, she hums a happy tune to herself, using her thumbs to rub into the wizards' heads, causing their bodies to tense up. As she pleases Natsu and Gray, Erza and Lucy peek under the table, watching the white haired wizard work her magic on their male teammate's dongs, though the focus seems to be heavily on her ass.

“Man, I never realized how incredible Mirajane can work with those hands...” Lucy comments.

“She's got a talent to herself, that's for sure.” Erza says with a smirk. “Maybe when she's done with them you can ask her to show what I mean?”

“I...I might like that.” Lucy says, blushing at the thought.

Back beneath the table, Mirajane leans into Gray's lap, her mouth pecking away at the ice caster's head, covering the pink nub in bits of her saliva. Pulling from there down, her fingers run the saliva down the rest of Gray's stick, coating it in her spit and rubbing it into his skin. Her other hand continues to stroke away at Natsu, the pink haired wizard gripping onto the edge of the table as he hisses through his teeth. “Oh...oh god...” Natsu grunts. “She's doing a good job down there, all right...”

“Aw, Natsu, you're not going to cum just yet, are you?” Mirajane asks with a giggle. “You must really be tense if that's the case.”

“Nope, just holding onto it.” Natsu grunts. “I got a special load just for you...just...want to build it up first...”

“It's adorable.” Erza chuckles. “You honestly think you can hold on for that long?”

With a sigh, Gray looks over at his pink haired teammate, a thought crossing his mind. “How about a contest then?” Gray suggests. “Whoever cums first buys this round of drinks.”

“You're on, Gray!” Natsu shouts, his fist pumped as a sign of accepting the challenge. The shouting between the two Fair Tail wizards grabs the attention of the rest of the guild members, all of whom are doing their own little things until they spot Mirajane underneath the table where Natsu's group sits, noticing the white haired wizard's mouth is about to go down on Gray's member.

“Hey, did Natsu and Gray just challenge one another?” asks Wakaba.

“Looks to be the case.” Macao says, his eyes fixed on the action. “Let's see how this goes.”

“Hey, Cana!” shouts Loke. “Get your drunk ass over here, there's a blow job challenge going on here!”

“Give me a minute, I'm not done with my damn beer!” Cana shouts back.

“You're drinking straight from the barrel!” the orange haired wizard points out.

“So?! What're you getting at?!”

“Hey, should we tell Elfman his sister's giving those guys blow jobs?” asks Jet.

“Nah man, let's not make it awkward.” Droy suggests.

Back underneath the table, Mirajane giggles as she hears the rest of the guild cheering on the sporadic contest, her lips moving between Natsu's and Gray's shafts while her hands stroke away at them. While both are properly stiff in her hands, the white haired wizard is quick to notice that Natsu throbs in her hand, the veins pulsing with blood while her lips can feel the heart beat increasing quickly. Not wishing to play favorites between them, Mirajane does her best to stroke the two wizards in similar rhythm, keeping things even between Natsu and Gray. As she listens to their reactions, she notices Gray's breath to be heavier, his feet planted firmly on the ground as he tries to remain in his seat. With Natsu she notices that his left leg is thumping away at the ground, as if growing impatient with holding it in for as long as he has been. Pitying the pink haired dragon, Mirajane delivers a quick kiss to his head, one long and passionate enough that it sends him over the edge.

“GNNNNNH, FUCK!” Natsu shouts, his hands on the table's edge as his body tenses up, his cock shooting its load out into the open. Quick to scoot over, Mirajane opens her mouth wide as she does her best to catch Natsu's seed as it explodes from his rod. Though most of it lands on her face, the white haired wizard's mouth is open wide enough to catch a good amount of his seed, letting it fill up before she swallows the massive load whole. “Fuck yeah!” Natsu shouts, jumping from his seat in victory. “Who's the fastest now, huh?!”

“Nice, congratulations.” Gray says with a grin. “So you'll be buying those drinks, then?”

Natsu's victory pauses, a sense of humiliation flushing over him, as well as the embarrassment from his guild mates watching his premature celebration. “Yeah...did you forget what the goal was here, Natsu?” asks a dumbfounded Lucy.

“I thought that went without saying.” Erza says nonchalantly.

Not wishing to leave Gray unfulfilled, Mirajane gives his shaft the rest of her attention, hearing the ice caster moan in delight as she strokes away at the upper half of his shaft, while her tongue rides up the bottom of his now throbbing member. Slowly she slides it up his erected rod, bringing her lips around the head once she arrives at it. Eager to get Gray off, the white haired wizard bobs her head on his cock, while her tongue eagerly teases away at the slit, tasting the precum as it oozes out. “Ah, god...” Gray hisses, his legs quivering as he feels his shaft tense up, himself close to his own climax while Natsu is berated by Lucy and Erza to pay for the round. “Keep going, Mira...” he says, looking down at her face under the table. He watches on as the white haired wizard's lips move along his cock, while the tongue flicks away at the head as it begins to throb. “God, I'm getting close...”

Happy to hear that, Mirajane brings her hand around Gray's balls, giving his scrotum a gentle squeeze. She heard the reaction, a loud grunt from his gritted teeth that may just be what sends him over the edge. With her mouth still around the black haired wizard's pole, she soon feels his seed riding into her mouth, ribbons of cum shooting within the orifice a little fast for Mirajane to keep up with. At the rate it splashes inside her, Mirajane starts to feel a bit of sperm trickling out of her mouth, a small bit of the milky substance oozing down her chin. Once she feels Gray's jizz stop flowing into her throat, the white haired wizard pulls her mouth off his shaft, her finger scooping the lone trail before licking it onto her tongue.

With the energy he put into that blast of cum, Gray collapses onto the table, the other guild members laughing and cheering him on. “Oh man, that was awesome!” shouts Jet. “I think Gray couldn't handle Mira's sucking skill.”

“She's a pro, you gotta give her that.” Wakaba says with a grin.

“She didn't get into Sorcerer Weekly for nothing.” Macao says with a laugh.

After Mirajane comes back out from under the table, her face still coated in Natsu's seed, she sees the other patrons of the guild circled around her, their cocks already out for her to examine. “Good job there, Mira.” Loke says. “But I think a lot of us REALLY got into the challenge there. Think you can do us all a favor?”

Mirajane can only giggle. “Of course I can,” she replies, “why else would I wear just this apron?” Pivoting on her feet, Mirajane turns her backside to the rest of the Fairy Tail guild, giving it a little wiggle for her fellow wizards. “Now who wants to go first?”

Beating out all the other wizards in their short chase for her booty is Wakaba and Macao, with the orange haired man sticking his cock in her mouth while Macao kneels behind her, sticking his tongue up her snatch. While she swirls her tongue around Wakaba's shaft, she moans at the delight that Macao brings her, as his tongue buries itself inside her vaginal cavern, catching the moist juices as they slowly drip down her walls. Gripping onto Wakaba's ass cheeks, the white haired wizard pulls him into her face, much to his surprise, bringing her lips all the way down to his base. The rest of the guild roots her on, watching as she takes his dick like a pro. Over at their table, Lucy and Erza continue to watch, their hands underneath where nobody can see them as they reach for one another's groins, playing with their fellow teammate's snatch. Even Cana watches on, aroused by the actions of her guild mates. Unable to control herself, she reaches down for her own pussy, giving it a rub while she watches from within the crowd.

As Mirajane continues to use her mouth to play with Wakaba's dick, she starts making audible glucking sounds, which the orange haired wizard seems to enjoy, as he grabs hold of her hair as she bobs along his member. Macao pulls his tongue out of her snatch, satisfied with the amount of juices he's gathered while ensuring her moistness. With his dick already out Macao stands up, pushing the head between her folds to guide it inside her pussy. Mirajane moans loudly in response, her voice escaping around Wakaba's shaft. The two older wizards start to pound away at her body, with Mirajane's juices dripping out onto Macao's dick, as well as her inner thighs. The guild members cheer her on as they continue to play with themselves, enjoying the action provided for them on this day. Soon Wakaba's cock reaches its peak, yet pulls out of the white haired wizard's mouth, intending to release his seed elsewhere. Placing his shaft between her breasts, Wakaba squeezes them around the member before letting his seed spray between them, creating a milky mess between her tits that starts to pool up on her apron. Once he's finished, Wakaba sighs of relief, walking away while his seed remains between Mirajane's breasts.

While Macao continues to pound away at her backside, the white haired wizard gleefully pulls her breasts out of the apron, giving the other members of Fairy Tail a good glance at her massive breasts as the dangle from her bent over body. With knowing looks, Lucy and Erza exchange glances with one another, nodding before they head over to Mira, kneeling at her breasts before lapping away at Wakaba's seed, causing the white haired wizard to suck on her lower lip as he eyes roll back. She continues to enjoy the pounding that Macao provides her pussy, with his cock rubbing against her walls for stimulation on both their genitals. Once he reaches his peak, Macao pushes hard into Mirajane's backside, holding his hips in place as he feels his shaft twitching inside her hole. As Lucy and Erza continue to lap at the cum between her breasts, Mirajane cries out as Macao's seed blasts away inside her snatch, filling her up with his seed as the individual sperm swim their way through her system, though find themselves unable to make the venture. The fluids instead drip down her cavern walls, her lubrication assisting them in sliding out of her snatch. Soon Macao pulls out, his cock's dispensing of seed completed.

“Thanks for that, Mirajane.” Macao says before slapping her ass. “You're always good help around here.”

“Glad to assist you anytime, Macao.” Mirajane purrs, feeling his seed oozing out of her cunt. When Lucy and Erza have finished cleaning her breasts of Wakaba's seed, the two wizards approach Mirajane's mouth, sharing the milky substance with her as they trade kisses with one another. The male guild members continue to watch, cheering the girls on as they continue to make out with each other, while Cana still plays with herself, eyeing the milky seed Macao left behind.

Before the resident drinker can get in and lap up Mirajane's dripping cunt, she watches as the white haired wizard is pulled away from Erza and Lucy, who watch as Loke twirls her around to face him, a clever grin on his lips. “Are you enjoying yourself today?” Loke asks.

“Oh, of course...” Mirajane says, still as chipper as she was at the start of the session. “A little tired out, but I've managed worse before.”

“That's good to know.” he says, giving her ass a proper squeeze. “I don't think anyone's played with your ass yet today, have they?”

Likely from her current state of arousal, Mirajane's cheeks blush at the thought of her ass being penetrated by Loke's rod. “As a matter of fact, no,” she answers, “did you want to give it a go?”

“As if you needed to ask.” Loke says, grabbing the white haired wizard by her plump ass cheeks. Hoisting her up in the air, the player of a wizard holds her close as he slowly lowers her onto his nine inch cock. The head pushes against the entry to her anus, soon popping itself within her anal cavity. Though she expected the penetration, Mirajane still wraps her arms and legs around Loke's body, her back arching as she feels his shaft stretching out her anal cavity.

“Oh FUCK!” Mirajane cries out, her head resting on Loke's shoulder. “God, yes! Fuck my ass, Loke! Pound that cock inside my hole! Stretch it out with your big dick!”

As it continues to slide inside of Mirajane, Loke juts his hips into her body, their eyes locked onto one another as he bounces her atop his dick. The rest of the guild watches on, still stroking away at the show while Cana rests against a pillar in the mess hall, her pussy squirting into the floor beneath her to create a puddle. Erza and Lucy also move back into the crowd, watching as their fellow guild members fuck one another.

“Man, this is pretty hot...” Jet says aloud.

“No kidding,” Droy responds, “Loke definitely knows how to handle the ladies, that's for sure.”

Soon Loke moves over to the table where Natsu's group had previously been sitting, resting Mirajane's body on top of it while his shaft remains sheathed inside her asshole. Lifting her legs in the air Loke continues to pound at her backside, his rhythm fast yet hard, watching on as the white haired wizard bites on her knuckle as she looks on at the way he rams into her body. Her breasts bounce about with every thrust he makes, his cock rubbing up against the walls of her anus. Their bodies soon grow heavy with sweat, their loins ready to burst after so much action between them.

After enough time has passed, Mirajane moves her apron out of the way, rubbing her fingers against her clit. Once she's given herself enough friction, she cries out as her juices splash out between her folds, her body arching as she sprays her fluids into Loke's clothes. Watching the white haired wizard squirt out her orgasm is enough to cause him to reach his peak as well, pushing his hips against Mirajane's body to release his own fluids within her asshole. The seed begins to flow inside of her anal cavity, filling it heavily with his seed while Mirajane continues to splash her juices into him like a fountain.

Once the two complete their orgasms, Loke unplugs his cock from Mirajane's asshole, gently grabbing her hand to give it a kiss. “A lovely session as always, Mira.” he says before walking off, leaving the white haired wizard to rest atop the table.

Before she can even lift her body up, the rest of Fairy Tail approaches Mirajane, with Jet politely asking her, “Hey Mira, will each of us get a turn with you?”

“Of course you will.” Mirajane replies, a warm yet tired smile on her lips. It may be a long day for her, but typically that's almost every day for the biggest slut in Fairy Tail.


End file.
